Return To Me
by MrsMoshae
Summary: AU! ICHIHIME Ichigo is happily married to Rukia, and has given her his whole heart. Orihime is stuck in hospital bed, waiting for a heart. When Rukia dies in a car accident these hearts will combine in ways that will change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**Return to me**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

**Authors Note:**

If you have not yet seen the movie Return to me

I think you should read this FanFic first or it will ruin the ending.

If you have seen the movie

I Hope you enjoy and I hope I did both the movie

and Bleach characters justice.

* * *

.

.

.

Renji Abarai stopped mere feet away from his business partner. His yellow hard hat covered his red hair. A shadow of the mans tall, lean, frame covered the reclining body of his best friend. Ichigo immediately noticed the loss of the suns warmth on his skin. He never looked up to meet his partners eyes. His gaze was fixed on the cloudy sky, painted with the intoxicating colors of the Japanese sunset.

"It's a shame we have to put roofs on them." The orange haired man sighed out.

He sat up abruptly and slapped the dirt off the knees of his worn out khakis. Again Ichigo Kurosaki's eyes met the dipping sunset. From his position, on top of an unfinished office building in downtown Karakura Japan, he could see the whole city, even the Zoo. His heart warmed at the thought that he could see where _she _spent _her _days, even from so far away.

Ichigo had done a lot for a man of his age. At 23 he had taken over his fathers design business with only an associates in structural engineering. Since then, he had designed and helped build most of the Karakura skyline. Each building was a symbol of his experience and strength, but to Ichigo, the greatest symbol of his lives success was resting on the ring finger of his left hand.

He met Rukia Kuchiki the same day he met his business partner Renji, when he was only fifteen. Renji and Ichigo started a rivalry for the girls affections right away, even though she was two years older than them both. In the end Ichigo won. He started dating her at sixteen, and by the time he was nineteen, they were both wedded.

"Well," Ichigo grumbled standing up with a helping hand from Renji and slapped his hard hat on to cover his unruly orange hair. "Looks good for today, Renji. I'm outta here."

Renji smiled and pulled Ichigo in and patted his back in a one armed "man hug."

"Alright, Ichigo, you have fun tonight."

"As always." Ichigo replied with a sly smile before he made his way down the latter.

.

.

.

She was a young and vibrant woman who hid her age better than most. She still got looks whenever she did presentations for visiting schools and was always asked a million times a day how old she was. She looked like a high school student, and with enough prodding from her husband she could end up acting like one on her off time as well.

She had silky raven black hair that held the same style it has always had, shoulder length that was curled out at the ends. Her kind face was always split in half by a strand of hair that refused to stay in it's place. Her large purple eyes met with a pair of dark brown, almost black, eyes. The fur that surrounded these eyes was the only thing keeping her from believing the gorilla in front of her was a person like her.

She regretted the size of his cage from the very first day. She made it her personal goal to raise enough money for not only the gorilla that stole her heart but the other younger gorillas they kept in a different cage.

_We would go crazy in a place that small…_

She signed her farewell to the great beast who signed a plead for her to stay. She smiled and shook her head no. In the time since Rukia joined the team at the Karakura Zoo, her heart belonged to the ape in front of her. She taught it sign language, and with her affection and attention it started to almost act human.

"I have to go and get you rich tonight, so you can afford a new home. One fit for a king, instead of this prison cell you live in now. I have picked out a gorgeous dress to wear, and Ichigo is going to wear a tuxedo even." The ape reacted to the news, "My thoughts exactly. He wouldn't wear a tux to our wedding, so don't you feel special?" She laced her fingers through the wholes in the back of his cage, hairy hands covered hers.

She turned her small frame and met eyes with her good friend, Hanataro Yamada. The shy intern at the zoo quickly became a quick friend when he joined the team a year before. Rukia took a liking to the shy, nervous, and sweet boy, and put a good word in for him. He gained a world more experience than the other interns, and was offered a job after he finishes his degree in the fall.

"R-Rukia-san. I thought I'd find you here." The boy shuffled his way to the chain link fence and bowed to the animal behind it. "Hello, Zabimaru." Hanataro handed Rukia a clip board and asked her to sign it to confirm changes he had made. She smiled and did as he asked after taking a brief skim of the pages.

"Rukia-san, It's already five, you should go home and get ready for tonight."

She handed the clipboard back and let out a long sigh. She started walking for the door, the intern on her heals She took off her white coat and hung it at the door. Before she closed the door for the last time today she kissed goodbye to the gorilla who caught the kiss, just like he was trained to do.

.

.

.

Ichigo shook the rain off his coat kicked and his shoes off at the door. He left the door behind him open long enough to let the golden retriever-boxer-mix run into the house behind him. Before the orange haired man could grab the towel he set aside to dry off the dog, the animal in question shook, splashing water around the entry way to his upscale apartment.

"Kon…" he growled out trying to get the stubborn dog to stop shaking and trying to dry him off at the same time. Once he was fully satisfied, he pulled the collar and leash off the dog and patted his side. Normally, Ichigo would have waited for Rukia to arrive home before feeding the troublesome mutt, but today was special so he called to the dog, trying to get his to go into the kitchen to eat. Kon followed his master only halfway to his food dish before he turned back around and sat in front of the door waiting for Rukia to come home and feed him instead.

"She'll be home any minute and we have a lot to do tonight so get your ass in here and eat, Kon." Ichigo growled from the kitchen. When he didn't hear the sound of paws against the hard wood flooring he let our a sigh and pushed down on the electric can opener.

The sound of the machine stirred the dog, but he remained in his place. Seconds later Ichigo heard keys unlocking the door and the dogs strong tail hitting the wood as it wagged uncontrollably. Rukia was home. Ichigo tossed the now full food dish next to the dogs water and made his way upstairs. He could hear his wife happily greeting Kon as she followed him upstairs, Kon falling in behind her, inquiring about the dress she asked him to pick up from the dry cleaners.

"I did that and to make you fall even more in love with me I took Kon out, too." Ichigo was shocked when he saw his wife's face, and she didn't look pleased.

"You took Kon for a walk in the rain, in your tux?" She growled out almost. "Your pants are soaked."

Ichigo childishly took the blow dryer off the counter and aimed it at his ankles. Rukia restrained a laugh and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"Tell Kon to eat."

"Kon eat." The dog left her side and ran down the winding stairs to his food dish and dug in. She focused back on her husband who was still blow drying his pant legs. "You're cute." She turned away from him to make her way to the bedroom to change. She let out a surprised squeak when her husbands strong arms wrapped around her small frame. He turned off the hair dryer.

"You hang out with monkeys all day, what do you expect?" Her husband bent down and kissed the nape of her neck. His hand roaming up the skin under her shirt. The girl shivered and struggled not to sigh at Ichigo's erotic greeting.

"I-Ichigo, we have to go." She whined not nearly protesting enough.

"We have time. Plus you need help getting out of these smelly zoo clothes." He smiled using his unnoticed hand to undo the button and zipper of Rukia's shorts, the article falling to bathroom tile unnoticed, unneeded, unwanted.

"Smelly?"

"Get over it." He whispered, picking her up like she weighed nothing and carrying her into their bedroom. Rukia laughed at her husbands antics and glared at the dog that found it's way to her side again.

"Kon, stay."

.

.

.

She had a strong heart even though it was weak. Her brother always told her that one day she would need a new heart - a bigger heart - so she could fit more people into to it. And that heart would be the perfect size. Until then Orihime Inoue laid in a hospital bed with a heart that was so full it was breaking.

Her long auburn hair was put in a knotty ponytail that made her pale skin only look paler. The hospital room had been her home for months and with all the get well soon cards and flowers that surrounded her, it showed. Her gray eyes had lost there sparkle a long time ago. The twenty one year old laid in bed, barely able to breath - let alone speak. - She had no delusions. She was not long for this earth.

She had been dieing since she was fourteen. Heart disease ran in her family, after all her mother died when she was 5 like her mother had done before her. Her father left when he decided the hospital bills would be to much of a burden. So Orihime lived her life just her brother Sora and her grandfather Ulquiorra. When Sora got married to her best friend Tatsuki she knew he life would be complete when she died. She was happy and willing to die.

So when she was nineteen she got too sick to be taken care of at home. She traveled from hospital to hospital until she found her home at the Naval Hospital in Okinawa - her grandfather was an American citizen and ex-sailor so he pulled some strings.- The hospital was far from her home in Karakura but no matter how much she complained about the distance her family still visited her daily.

She opened her heavy eyes and looked over at Tatsuki. Then beyond her to the clock. It was almost five-thirty.

"Good you're awake Orihime. You can help me do the quiz." Tatsuki pulled out her new Cosmo, already worn from reading it at the hospital, when there was nothing else to do. "Is it more important that a man is A: polite to your family? B: Can handle the finances well? Or C: will take care of you when you're sick?" Tatsuki looked up from the page at her pale friend then circled a letter on the page. "Well I'm gonna take a guess and say C…"

Orihime smiled weakly.

"What do you expect most from a relationship? A: companionship? B: sex? C respect? I'd have to go with sex but I want a better score so…"

Orihime stirred trying to position herself better. Tatsuki jumped from her seat and went straight to her side, frantically trying to figure out what to do. Her vitals looked good… _I think?_ She leaned over so she could hear what Orihime's weak voice was trying to say.

"What is it Orihime? Move your pillow? Are you uncomfortable? What?"

"Rosebud." Orihime's voice quietly breathed out. She smiled wide at her friends angry expression.

"Not funny!"

"Well with Tatsuki-chan's usual comedic tension, it wasn't funny at all…"

"Orihime." Tatsuki said in a scolding manner.

"I just want some water, please."

Tatsuki grabbed Orihime's cup and held the straw to her friend's lips and watched as the dieing star tried her hardest to drink. Such a small task became so hard for her…

"Thank you." Orihime's eyes watched the cup as Tatsuki placed it back on the side table. "You can go home, ya' know."

"To what? You have cable, I don't." Tatsuki joked, tucking her friend in.

"To Sora and the kids."

"It's about time Sora played parent anyway. Now he gets to see what happens when he pumps those kids of his full of sugar and leaves them with me."

"Tatsuki." Orihime whispered out, a tear falling down her cheek. "Promise me you'll take care of my grandpa."

"What? What kind of talk is that? You are gonna get a heart soon then you're gonna drink your first beer and your go back to painting and cooking and every man in Karakura is gonna turn and leave whoever they were with just to ask you out."

"Tatsuki I don't want to break people up."

"You know what I mean Orihime. You are gonna be able to do things you were never able to do cause you've been sick for so long. You can ride your mom's bike!"

"I'm too old Tat-"

"twenty-one is not to old you weirdo. I'm twenty eight… nine… thirty one-never mind. Do you think I'm old?" She asked striking a youthful pose.

"Yes." Tatsuki's pose died.

"Anyway, you need to sleep and rest, you heard the doctor earlier."

"I don't want to sleep."

"Orihime." She said in a motherly voice once again.

"Fine, I'll rest but not sleep. I'm afraid to sleep."

"Okay then," Tatsuki bent down and kissed her sister-in-laws sweaty brow, "We'll stay up." By the time she sat up all the way, Orihime was already in deep sleep. Tatsuki turned on the TV making sure it was muted so she didn't wake her friend. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a string of prayer beads she purchased at a temple near her house and started to pray quietly.

.

.

.

Ichigo was a very unhappy man. His frown warned people away from him and that was what he wanted. His wife, slid her hand around his back and stood on the tips of her toes to give her husband a peck on the chin. His frown, despite his best efforts, melted away at her touch.

"How are you holding up Ichigo."

"How do you think?" He asked, his frown taking shape again. "How much longer do we need to stay here?"

"I just have to thank a few more people and then I suppose we can fade into the mist."

"Alright, lets do this then." Ichigo jumped into action looking around for anyone who looked "un-thanked"

Rukia's laugh reverberated into his soul and he couldn't stop his body from dipping down and taking her lips into his. She pulled back her face red from the clear display of affection.

"I-Ichigo. We are in public."

"Right, sorry. I couldn't help it, you know what your smile does to me." He replied, with a smile of his own.

A shiver went down Ichigo's spine when a familiar presence laid it's hand on his shoulder. It was Byakuya. Rukia's older brother and head contributor to the Gorilla Fund. Ichigo never liked the man, with is mightier-than-thou composure and attitude. He had fought him to many times to count. They called a truce only out of mutual love for Rukia.

"Kurosaki, Rukia, why don't you two leave for the night before the traffic gets to bad. I can say the finale words of thanks for you." The man's eyes grew dark when they left his sister and fell upon her groom. "Just get her home safely Kurosaki."

"Of course, I will. She's my wife isn't she? I'll keep her safe, always."

"Very well then." He turned his scarf flowing in the almost non existent breeze as he walked.

"I really hate that guy." Ichigo let out a grunt when Rukia's elbow connected with his rib.

"Lets go Ichigo." She turned, her arms crossed, and walked to the exit.

_Great, she's mad at me now._

.

The silence of the car ride was unbearable. Rukia had her hands crossed over her chest still and a blank look on her face. Ichigo knew what he had to do, but hated having to do it.

"I don't hate Byakuya, I'm sorry."

"Then why did you say it, Ichigo!?" Suddenly Ichigo was wishing for silence. "He has been nothing but good to us and he thinks the world of you."

_My ass._

"You're right I am sorry I really am."

They made it to a red light, and they both looked at each other. Ichigo smiled his best "forgive me smile" and Rukia replied with a "I forgive you" one of her own. Ichigo reached across the arm rest and grabbed his wife's hand.

"I love you, Rukia."

"I love you, too, Ichigo."

The siren of a police car cut through their peaceful moment and they bother looked down the road towards the noise. Three Cop cars were speeding down the road, proceeded by an old beat up and sparking SUV. Rukia's hand tightened onto her husbands and she looked back at him, with a sweet smile.

Today, looking back, Ichigo found a slight bit of thanks for the fact that Rukia never saw the SUV spin out and hit the light poll. The light poll deflected the vehicle and launched it in their direction. It made contact with her side of the car before he could react.

.

.

.

A phone sat on the wall in the kitchen of a family owned restaurant. A phone that has never before rang. The scribbles and doodles by little children littered the wall around the red dial-less devise. They all held the same theme, Heart.

A pale old man walked to the phone, hesitating only a second before picking it up and holding it to his ear. A few seconds of silence on his end brought an end to the call. He didn't other hanging it up, he just dropped it and let it bounce off the cord. Ulquiorra turned to the group of his peers, all as old and worn as he was, all of them waiting to here the news.

"Orihime has a heart." He announced before an uncharacteristic smile formed on his lips.

.

.

.

The door to the Kurosaki home opened to let the darkness and the rain fall down on the entry way. Ichigo walked in, Renji followed behind him, his eyes red from the tears he shed in private. He would be strong for Ichigo. Ichigo didn't take any notice to Renji's presence, running on autopilot.

_Pet the dog._

_Take off shoes._

_Check phone messages._

_Try to feed the dog._

_Wait until Rukia gets home…_

"You sure you don't want me to stay?" Renji asked, watching his friend brokenly walking around his house.

"I have to take Kon out."

"He's been out. I left the hospital a few hours ago and came by, took him to the park…"

"Oh, yeah…"

Ichigo, still going through the motions, reached for the frig handle, but stopped. A sticky note caught his eye, The neon pink bunny shape contrasting from the silver of the door. _Ichi- Please pick up my dress from the cleaners. THANK YOU! Love you, love you, love you, Rukia._ He pulled the note off and ran his fingers over the familiar writing. He placed it back down, trying to put in it the same spot as before.

Renji leaned against the wall, just watching his friend react to this life changing event. He was lost as to what to do. Should he stay? Should he go?

"I'm staying." Renji stated taking off his heavy rain jacket.

"No, Renji, I really need to be alone right now." Ichigo leaned against the frig, his hand in a tight fist, slammed into the stainless steel.

A painful silence followed. Renji was at a loss for words. He decided to just do what they both did best and ignore the situation as best he could.

"I'll see you around then, right Ichigo?"

"Yeah, sure, Renji."

Renji petted Kon at the door and pushed the dog out of his way. Renji looked back at his orange haired friend who just sat at in the middle of the couch.

_He's never sat in the middle before._

"Look you need me, call, I'll be here in two minutes." Ichigo waved in reply and let Renji close the door behind him.

Ichigo let the first tear drop. Could he really do this? The sound of a dog's whimper broke him from his trace for a second. Kon was at the door, waiting. Waiting for his favorite person in the world to come home and greet him. Ichigo went to the door and flipped the lock. His back hit the door and he slid down the hard wood.

Kon sniffed his owners blood stained shirt and nuzzled into his bandaged arm. Again the dog let out a whimper.

"I'm okay Kon, the blood's not mine." His voice betrayed him and cracked. He had not cried since his mom died fourteen years ago. Today it seems he would cry again. Kon looked past Ichigo to the door and wagged his tail once then stopped. It wasn't Rukia, the footsteps just walked past his door.

"Kon." Ichigo held the sides of the dog's face and forced it to look into his teary eyes. "Kon, she's not coming home." Kon whimpered and let out a sad howl. Ichigo's arms hugged his dogs neck and he buried his eyes into Kon's fur.

Together they cried.

.

.

.

A heart beats once and two worlds collide.

One beat and color floods to the skin of a dieing girl.

One beat and a man crying for the loss of his wife, is filled with a sense of peace and falls asleep.

One beat saves a life.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


	2. Chapter 2

**Return to me**

**

***

**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

***

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

***

**Authors Note:**

So Chapter 2 is now up.

I told myself i wouldn't update

unless i got 5 reviews and i have so yay!

I hope you all like.

It kind of bounces around at the end between days,

but i hope it's still easy to follow

*bead of sweet*

* * *

.

.

.

::: O N E Y E A R L A T E R :::

It had been a year. A year ago his granddaughter was sharing the same fate as his young daughter. Since that day the Gods blessed Inoue Orihime with a healthy heart all her own, she had grown. She learned to ride a bike, since she was always to sick to do physical activates such as this. She started painting again, she spent her nights diving through cook books and writing down her own recipes.

Her eyes gleamed again for the first time in eight years.

Her hair was smooth and had life in it again.

Again Ulquiorra could see this granddaughters heart warming smile.

The exact subject of the pale, green eyed, man's thoughts came running down the stairs and into their family owned restaurant. Hueco Mundo, an Irish-American themed Mexican food restaurant. She smiled, like always, and ran to the coat rack to grab her light purple hoody sweater. She stopped at the mirror in front of the kitchen doors and adjusted the color on her blue flower printed sun dress.

"You look fine." His monotone voice chimed from behind Orihime Inoue, making her jump, almost dropping the compact she had taken out.

"Grandpa!" She laughed nervously.

"It's been a year Orihime. The scar is barely even visible. You should stop fussing, foolish woman."

"I just feel better if I do this. That way I know they can't see it."

"You are a lovely young woman Orihime. Nobody is going to be looking at your chest."

"GRANDPA!?"

A gruff, teal haired man popped his head out of the kitchen.

"Orihime." It was Grimmjow, Ulquiorra's "friend" and war buddy. Seeing her dab concealer on her scar he raised a brow. "You goin' somewhere?"

"Yosh! I am going to the Zoo today with Tatsuki and the kids!" She pumped her fists in the air with excitement.

"Then you will need a ride." Her grandfather said coolly again, reaching for his own coat.

"No, you don't have to do that grandpa! We were all going to ride our bikes!"

"The zoo is a long way…"

"Leave her alone, you're too protective. One day she'll just run away trying to get away from your possessive behavior!" Grimmjow barked.

"I would never do that!"

"I was not being over protective. I was clearly stating a fact that the Zoo is a long distance to travel by bicycle."

"Oh, please don't fight!"

"Let her ride her damn bike to the fucking moon if she wants to. She's a grown woman she can ride her damn bike wherever she wants."

Orihime sighed in defeat. They had already forgotten she was there, being to engrossed in there argument. How two polar opposites like them stayed friends as long as they had was beyond her. But she was thankful. Grimmjow was Tatsuki's father. If it wasn't for them being friends she would have never have met her. Sora would have never met his wife, and she would never have a group of nieces and nephews to love.

She let the two continue with their fight and kissed them both on their cheeks. Still they failed to notice her. She decided to write a note so they wouldn't worry and hopped on her bike to ride to her brother's house. On the way she raced a neighborhood girl. Orihime won, proud that she didn't have rules that made her stop a few doors from her house like Yuichi did.

A new heart

A new life

She would be "one years old" soon, and already it seemed like she had always been this way. Like she was never sick. She took her hand off the handle bars and felt the envelope in her pocket. Like the ten inch scar down her chest, it was still there.

.

.

It was a year, everyone knew. It had been a year since they saw him smile. It had been a year since they enjoyed working for Kurosaki Ichigo. He had a permanent frown on his face. He looked older than his 24 years. Rumor had it, it had been a year since he slept.

A year since Rukia died.

"Keigo…" Ichigo grumbled, a vain popping out of his forehead. "Why aren't those beams in place?"

"I told you, I had to wait on the cement guys."

"And why aren't _they _done?"

"…" Keigo was afraid of how his boss would react to the news. "I… don't know."

"That's bullshit Kaigo! You're not pushing your guys hard enough!"

"Ichigo! We worked eighteen hours yesterday."

"Yeah at time and a half I'm really crying for you."

"Ichigo really my hands are tied man!"

Ichigo's hard hat flew through the air hitting Keigo's. The younger man's helmet blasted off his head, both yellow covers fell to the floor.

"I told you I wanted those in yesterday! I don't care what you have to do. Tell those cement fuckers to do their jobs!" Ichigo stomped over to Keigo. On reflex, not wanting to see the punch before it landed, Keigo flinched. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see Ichigo bending down to grab his Helmet.

Keigo sighed with relief.

"Keigo?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Ichigo slammed Keigo's helmet onto his thick head, causing the boys eyes to blur. "Do it now."

Keigo ran away faster then a Olympic gold medalist.

"You know Ichigo…" Renji sighed, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder. "They really hate you."

"I don't pay them to like me." Ichigo turned out of his friends hand and walked into their trailer. He slammed the door open, Renji had to catch it before is slammed back into his face from bouncing off the wall.

"Good news is, I have something to cheer you up partner."

"Two tons of hardened cement?" Ichigo asked not looking up at his red haired companion, just studied the layout in front of him.

"Ichigo, we'll get the Gorilla habitat done on time, you have to relax. Which is exactly how I'm gonna cheer you up." If Ichigo had been looking he would have seen his friends characteristic smile.

"No." Ichigo simply replied as he ruffled his hair and scribbled on the layout.

"Come on Ichigo! She's really hot! Great body, she's smart. Great body…" Renji paused not knowing what else to add. "Great body!"

"Do you even know her name, or is Great Body it?"

"Her name is Neilel."

"Neilel…?"

"… I only know her first name."

"NO!" Ichigo shouted, his face almost reminding Renji of the old him. "I'm not going on some blind date with some strange woman you don't even know!"

"Come on Ichigo, it's been a year! You're hollow inside and nobody can stand you anymore. Not even Kon likes you anymore. You need to put yourself out there again, man."

"I'm just not ready to fall in love again."

"Love? I'm just trying to get you laid." Renji laughed, Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. That's finale." Ichigo got up making sure he had his cell phone.

"Where are you going?"

"To think."

"Remember you have to be at the Ishida Building tonight. New beams are going in."

"Yeah yeah…" Ichigo waved off, not turning to face Renji.

Ichigo's feet were leading him now. He usually always wanted to avoid the area around the primate house. It was the area he knew best because of Rukia and the place that reminded him of her the most. Today his feet were doing the thinking. He tired to avoid it, making a turn in the opposite direction… but the second he turned his back to it he stopped, being tugged on by some strong force and turned around.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door. He made his way straight to Zabimaru. He was sitting there with his back to everyone watching the keepers sweep behind his cage. His frown softened slightly but remained in place enough for the other visitors to avoid his section of the glass.

He looked down at the dirty display in front of him explaining about gorillas with pictures of them in the wild. A bio read at the bottom next to a picture of Zabimaru when he was first brought to the zoo. _Zabimaru fifteen years old. Taught Sign Language by Kurosaki Rukia. You can say hello to Zabimaru by making these hand motions…_ It continued on to show the signs for _H _and _I_. He knew from experience that the display next to him showed the rest of the alphabet.

Ichigo licked his thumb and rubbed whatever was stuck to the surface of the display off of his wife's name. Once he was satisfied that he had done what the gods had lead him there to do he turned and left.

.

"That can't be everybody." Tatsuki sighed looking around at her hoard of children again.

The twins Karin and Yuzu. Check

The oldest son Jinta. Check

The youngest Ururu. Check…

The oldest child of them all Chizuru was attached to Orihime yet again so… Check

Someone was missing…

"Umm Tatsuki? Where is Rin-chan?"

Tatsuki let out a shocked scream and tried to find her youngest son. She found him a few minutes later buried in pile of candy wrappers. She was afraid he had taken them from a stranger and was poisoned until she noticed it was all candy he had stolen from the house. She was furious and as punishment forced him to ride in the stroller with Ururu for the rest of the visit.

"Next up is the Gorilla house." Karin read off the map she collected at the front. For big outings like this she liked to take the front position and lead the way, so her mother could concentrate on the other kids. It was like her twin and Ururu were the only ones that didn't ever act up, granted Ururu didn't know how to walk yet…

"Look Karin! They are building a new home for him!" Yuzu chimed happily.

"Yeah I bit it's because he was able to get out a kill annoying little brown haired girls to easily in this cage." Jinta replied, still angry that his sisters wouldn't let him see the snake exhibit.

"JINTA INOUE!" Tatsuki scolded and whacked her son on the head with her open palm. "There is room next to your brother if you don't behave."

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan. I am sure the Gorilla is very nice!" Orihime smiled.

"Thank you Aunt Orihime!" Yuzu ran on ahead , pulling her twin along with her.

"Hey you two…" Tatsuki sighed, her hair getting frazzled from the stress.

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I'll get them. Lets go Chizuru."

Orhime threw the door open and made a bridge with her body so Chizuru could walk under her.

Ichigo's eyes hurt from the sudden rays of light that burst from the open door. He quickly stopped and put on his sun glasses. He let the woman and her child through the door before he walked past her to leave, accidentally brushing his shoulder against her in the process. He needed to leave so badly he didn't stop and apologize.

Orihime stopped her heart feeling something it had never felt before. The door closed behind her and the feeling stopped.

"Auntie Orihime, are you okay?" Chizuru asked, truly worried.

"I'm fine Chizuru-cahn. Whatever it was, it didn't hurt."

"Are you sure?" Kairn asked, fist on her hip… just like her mother.

"Yosh! Lets go see some monkeys!" She smiled noticing Tatsuki fighting through the door behind them.

That's when Ururu started to cry. Jinta investigated and noticed Ururu's stuffed dolphin was missing.

Hearing a squeak under his shoe Ichigo jumped, and moved his shoe foot aside. He bent up and picked up the dumb toy, his frown growing thicker. He looked around him trying to find the owner. If they weren't near by, he would just throw the damned thing away.

"Excuse me." Tatsuki sighed tapping Ichigo on his shoulder. He turned, brow raised at the frazzled woman. "Unless that's yours, I know who it belongs to." She smiled and he handed it back to her.

The orange haired stranger said nothing when he walked away.

.

.

Tatsuki handed the dolphin to Ururu who's tears dried instantly. She smiled at Karin reading the display out loud for her brothers and sisters and watched as Orihime tried to show them how to sign HI.

"This is lame the stupid Ape isn't even looking our way." Jinta grumbled.

"Maybe…Za-be-maru… has had a busy day of people saying hello." Orihime said trying to defend the animal.

Just as she finished talking the animal in question turned to face the glass and ran to his tire swing. He looked like he was happy to see them.

"They should really have more space…" Orihime sighed before signing hi as she greeted him verbally.

Zabimaru wandered closer to the glass and flopped down in front of Orihime, and signed back.

"WOW!" Chizuru shouted "He must really like us!"

"Doesn't he kind of remind of you daddy?" Tatsuki asked with a smile, making her kids laugh too.

Zabimaru held out his palm and placed it on the glass, staring into Orihime's eyes. Orihime leaned over the bar so she could reach the glass and put her hand over his.

"He's so sweet!" She smiled.

.

.

.

"No Orihime, you're not going to chicken out on me again." Tatsuki glared daggers at her friend who's shaky hand was holding a pink envelope over the entrance of a mail box. "You chickened out when we were at the zoo yesterday and you are not going to do it today."

"But Tat-"

"No Orihime. You have had that letter for a year now and you are gonna mail the damned thing off. I mean you always have it with you."

"But don't you think it's kind of weird? Thanking somebody for a heart? I mean, I am thanking them for having their loved one die…"

"Orihime, it's been a year. I'm sure they have moved on and it's your turn."

Orihime took on more look at the envelope addressed to DONOR LIAISON and sighed. As quickly as she could she pulled the slot opened and threw the letter in before she could try to stop her self.

'_Well… there's no stopping it now._' She thought to herself.

.

.

.

A silver haired teenager, wearing roller blades was trying navigate the steps as Ichigo pulled up in his truck.

"Hey Toshiro! You got 'em." Ichigo said coming up behind the boy with a gym bag and a model of the new habitat.

"Yeah, and I just took Kon out."

"Thanks, who's you math coming?" Ichigo asked as the boy tried his best to make it up the steps next door.

"I got a 'C' on my last test."

"Alright College Algebra, is pretty hard, especially when you're in Jr. high. If you get a 'B', I'll give you a raise."

"'C plus'?" Toshiro asked. "I need the money so I can take Momo on date."

"Nice. It's a deal." Ichigo opened the door and had to us all his strength the push the dog aside. He sighed and threw his coat on the couch. The apartment hadn't looked the same since Rukia left. It was messy and unorganized.

"So Kon, any calls?" He asked shuffling through the mail. Not really looking at it, before he threw it next to the phone and maked his way into the kitchen. Kon followed his every step but stopped halfway into the kitchen and returned to his place at the door. Ichigo peaked his head out and sighed.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the dog again, wishing he would reply so he'd have someone to talk to. He opened the door to the frig but quickly closed it again when the doorbell rang. "Guess that answers that question."

A bright pink haired girl stood at his door step smiling widely, and holding out a bag of Chinese food.

"Hey, Yachiru."

"Hi Ichi-chan!" She said happily "It's Friday so Ken-chan made your usual!" Ichigo fished through is wallet somewhat embarrassed that he would have a "Friday usual."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow." He tried to look upset, but sighed and agreed. He would see her tomorrow…

He swooped Kon's bowl out of the door way and took it into the kitchen with him. Again Kon started to follow but went back to his waiting place. Waiting for Rukia. Ichigo opened the drawer that once held important papers, but now held a cup and Kon's hard dog food. He picked up the cup but put it back in the end, pouring rice into Kon's bowl instead.

"Kon, C'mon."

Nothing.

"Kon let's go. I gotcha some rice… Kon!"

Still Kon didn't come into the kitchen. Growling Ichigo walked into the living area, carrying the food bowl in his hand.

"God Damnit Kon!" Kon turned to Ichigo and took a hesitant step forward, but stopped and walked back to the door and wagged his tail. "C'mon Kon, stop it. She's gone!"

He knelt down to the dog's level.

"You can't sit here night after night. C'mon get up… Don't you think that's what she would have wanted? For you to eat food in the kitchen?" Ichigo whined. He hung his head. Lord he sounded pathetic. He raised his head an angry and determined look in his eyes. "Get UP! Damn it look at you Kon!" Ichigo pointed at the mirror by the door for the dog to look at, but caught a glimpse of himself.

"… look at you…" He sighed. He put the food dish down by the door and petted Kon's head as the dog dug in. Slowly he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell. Still uncertain he dialed.

"Renji... So… where was it that you were meeting tonight?… You heard me, where?" Ichigo walked to the home phone where he had a cup full of assorted pins. He picked up the first thing he saw to write on. A pink envelope he got in the mail. "Hueco Mundo?… uh-huh. Yeah me too…" He hung up the phone and rushed upstairs.

.

.

.

* * *

Sorry for Errors

T_T

.

.

.

**R&R**

**::: MrsMoshae :::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return to me**

**

***

**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

***

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

***

**Authors Note:**

I was so excited about the review i got from

_**Sherrybaby29**_

i uploaded again.

So soon

X3

I hope you like this chapter to everybody!

* * *

.

.

The smooth melody of Hueco Mundo's Friday night playlist was barely heard over the commotion in the dining area. The small diner was packed with a line waiting, like it always was on a Friday night. Orihime quickly shuffled through the crowd being lead to their seats by fellow waiters and waitresses. She paused and looked into the crowd before pushing her back against the door into the kitchen.

"I love it when it's this busy!"

"Then you cook, I'll serve." Grimmjow grumbled, loosing his course attitude the second Orihime's lips touched his cheek.

"Don't say that! When so many people are here eating our food, it's almost like we are a big family!"

"Orihime." The copper haired beauty turned to face her grandfather. He had a tray in his hand, ceremoniously covered with a white cloth. "I have some leftovers for you."

He removed the clothe to reveal a leather envelope with basil sprinkled around it for decoration. Orihime's gray eyes grew with shock as her shaky hands picked up the envelope and flipped it open to see the contents. AirParis shined on the tickets in her hands with all it's embossed glory.

"I wouldn't eat that." Grimmjow joked, a large smile on his face.

"Grandpa." Orihime's eyes watered. She looked more sad than excited. "Paris? Really?"

"Grimmjow said that if you are serious about this art and cooking thing, you should study in Paris."

"Grandpa!" She jumped and hugged him around his neck, his arms awkwardly hanging at his sides, like he didn't know how to hug the girl back.

"Save it for the French, I know you love me."

"Grandpa, thank you." She stopped hugging her grandfather and focused her attention on Grimmjow who hugged her back, lifting her off the floor with his height. "You too, Grimm-san!" She hopped out of Grimmjow's embrace and looked at the tickets with a glowing expression, tears of happiness still falling from her eyes.

A busty blonde entered the kitchen and immediately noticed the commotion, and Orihime's expression.

"You couldn't wait until I was in the Kitchen?" Rangiku Matsumoto moaned, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at Ulquiorra.

"She has the same expression she had when she saw the tickets. See?" Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's face in his hand squishing her cheeks together and making her mouth small. Her face looked ridiculous.

"I always miss everything."

"Rangiku!" Orihime hugged the older woman. Though the woman was closer to her grandfather's age Orihime always considered the woman as a mother. Even in her old age the woman's body still held it's spring and buxom appearance.

"I know Orihime. My bosom is here to soak up all your tears, even the happy ones!"

"Rangiku, back to work." Ulquiorra commanded, coldly. She ignored him.

"Can I see it?" Orihime held the tickets out for her to see, batting away her hands when she tried to touch it.

"They are beautiful. Do you know when you are going to go?"

"I think maybe in the fall!"

"Matsumoto!" Grimmjow growled, sending a shiver up her spine. She kissed Orihime on the forehead before going back out to help with the crowds.

"Thank you, really." The young girl said, putting her tickets in her apron pocket. "I can't wait until I tell Tatsuki and Sora! They are gonna flip!"

"Hold on kid, I got one more surprise for you." Grimmjow announced wiping his hands on his own apron. "_He _is here."

"He-who?" Orihime asked moving her neck so she could look at Grimmjow as he pushed her out the door of the kitchen.

"That guy I was telling you about. He's at the bar right now waiting to meet ya'."

"AH!" Orihime shouted, trying to get away. "Grimm-san…!"

"It's okay. I've told him you've had your chest worked on…"

"WHAT?! He's gonna think I had a… a…"

"What?" Grimmjow asked, the idea of plastic surgery lost on his generation.

"Never mind…" Orihime sighed allowing the teal haired man to push her along.

"This guy is different, he's just like you. He's also had a transplant."

.

.

Orihime couldn't look away. She knew it was rude, but at the same time, did he really think it looked… good? She had to try her best to keep her eye from twitching.

"So, I'm still in a little pain, but, well, you know how it is…"

Orihime couldn't bring herself to speak out of fear that she would laugh, or her voice would crack. Slowly she nodded her head 'yes'. Grimmjow was right with one thing, he did have a transplant. A hair transplant…

"The doctor said it was a solid transplant. Go ahead, pull on it."

"NO!" Orihime said, a little to loud. "No, I'm fine."

"C'mon giver a good tug."

The door opened behind Orihime, sending a cool breeze through the room. She turned praying to God that they needed her at the door to seat the red haired man and his two lady friends, but Shuhei already had it all covered. She couldn't stop her slight moan.

"C'mon, your not afraid of hurting me are ya?"

"Okay then." Orihime grabbed a few stands and pulled instantly, letting go when the guy gasped in pain.

.

.

Ichigo's white truck pulled up in the front of a small building. The sign displaying the name "Hueco Mundo" shocked him by having a four leaf clover right next to it. _Hueco Mundo sounded Spanish_… He looked at the address he wrote down again. Then for the first time he turned the envelope over.

It was from the _Donor Liaison_. Slowly Ichigo ripped open the top and read the form they enclosed. Again he looked into the envelope and pulled out a similar pink one. This one was worn and bent like it had seen some better days.

"You staying or leaving or what?" The valet driver asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh, staying." Ichigo slid out of the truck and tossed the keys to the driver. He put the letter in his jacket pocket and patted it to make sure it stayed.

.

.

Orihime turned again as the door opened and was crushed to see the orange haired man make his way to the party Shuhei sat. There was no way she was going to escape this hell…

"Orihime, Hisagi-san has to go home. Can you cover the table of four in the back?" Rangiku asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen door.

"Of course!" Orihime shot up, reached over the counter for the silverware as Rangiku sat a tray of four waters and four menus, next to her. "It was nice to meet you, Madarame-san." She bowed before grabbing the drinks and heading off to the table.

"Likewise." he nodded turning in his bar seat and looking at the large bartender behind the counter. "Hey Sado, you wanna tug?"

"I don't touch men."

.

.

Everyone at the table was getting settled. Renji and his date Lisa couldn't seem to talk without touching. Ichigo's brows were furrowed and he was doing his best to look straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Neliel taking off her suit jacket. Her blouse was clearly too small for her breasts. Renji was right, she did have a great body, and she seemed smart enough -for a lawyer-, but the woman wouldn't shut up.

"So anyway my cat Squeaker was stuck up in the tree and nobody would help me… Gawd I am thisrty… But that's how I met Renji, he was jogging through the park at the time and helped me… Are they bringing the menus, ever? Anyway Squeaker wont let another man touch him, but Renji."

"I better not hear about anyone else touching your squeaker." Renji winked, then the three of them laughed. None of them seemed to care that Ichigo wasn't joining the conversation. "Anyway, everything is good here."

"Yeah it's a nice place." Ichigo mumbled.

"It's a little small." Lisa noticed looking around.

"It's family owned. Great food."

"I went into a place like this in Spain once. It was a glove store." Neliel said.

The light bulb went off in Ichigo's head. That was the connecting factor. She liked to travel. Every date Renji had ever tried to set Ichigo on the woman had something similar to Rukia.

There was the short girl.

The one with black hair.

The one that loved animals.

The mute one that could only speak sign langugue....

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and directed his displeased stare at Renji who was trying his best to ignore it.

"Is that right?" He replied to his '_date_'.

"So Renji told me you're an engineer." Neliel asked, looking around for a waitress.

"Yeah. Ichigo inherited his father's company. When I got out of college I joined him. But he had already made a name for himself by then. You know that building on Aoi? That's Ichigo's."

"You own it?!" Lisa and Neliel asked in sync.

"No I designed it." Both of the girls seemed disappointed.

Saved by the waitress! A copper haired woman introduced herself as Orihime and said she would be replacing their other waiter who had to go home because of and emergency. She started to place their waters and the menus down. Completely unaware of the effect she had on the orange haired man to her right. When she was about to put a glass of water in front of Neliel, the woman stopped her.

"No, no, no… Do you have bottled water?"

"Yes of course." Orihime smiled, "Anyone else?"

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of her. From the second she arrived at their table he had got a weird feeling from her… _was it deja vu_? Before he could stop himself he spoke.

"Excuse me. Do I know you?"

They stared at each other, oblivious to the uncomfortable feeling everyone else was feeling.

"I think so… have you been here before?"

"No. I think I would remember a Irish Mexican food restaurant in Japan."

"Yeah it is a little weird. I always remember places where I eat too." Orihime laughed, Neliel didn't.

"Whatever… My water? I just don't want Swiss. I got sick off Swiss once. I would prefer French. I want it cold, no ice, no glass, just the bottle and a straw." Orihime stared at the woman completely shocked at her rude tone and behavior. "Do you want to write that down?"

"I'm pretty sure I have it." She replied trying to stop her eyebrow from twitching. "Anyone else?"

"A wine list please." Renji asked flashing her his trademark smile.

Orihime started to walk away but Ichigo caught her wrist in her hand. Their eye widened in sync feeling something weird at the contact.

"Excuse me, could I have a coffee?" He nodded back at Neliel and whispered, "No straw."

Orihime smiled, almost laughing at the man. How could someone with such an angry face make a joke. She nodded a _yes _and went to get the water. Ichigo watched her as she left, completely entranced by her somehow. A cell phone started to ring, Ichigo was the only one who didn't move to check if it was them. Renji cleared his throat, bringing Ichigo back to reality.

"What?" He heard the ringing. "Oh! I don't usually bring it…" Ichigo checked the caller ID and sighed. "I have to take this… Kurosaki… Hey Keigo…" Ichigo motioned to the table that he'd be right back and left to the bar for somewhere quite.

He leaned against the back wall only halfway listening to Keigo yap in his ear. The truth was he was watching someone and his mind seemed to want to shut out anything but them. He was watching their waitress… What was her name? Midori? No, that's not it, it had an H in it. Harmony? No, that had to be _way off_.

From where he stood he could see her ask the big guy behind the bar for a water bottle. She sighed, hesitated, and unscrewed the cap, dumping the contents into the sink behind the counter, making sure no one from his table could see him. She turned on the water and started to refill the bottle when she notice he wasn't at the table. She looked around for him and noticed him watching her. He nodded at the her hands and her face changed to the color of strawberries. Ichigo winked his approval and smiled at her. She replied with one of her own.

_It had been a year since he smiled._

"Yeah I'm still here… That sounds great. Hey Keigo." Ichigo asked watching Orihime head back to their table. "Could you call me back in about five minutes and when I answer disregard everything I have to say? Thanks." He hung up and made his way to his table as fast as he could.

By the time he reached the table, his frown had returned and Neliel was already taking a long sip from her water. His smile threatened to come back, but he put on his poker face, knowing Renji would know something was up.

"I bet that's refreshing." Ichigo said, sliding into the booth.

"Such a difference." Neliel nodded with a smile.

Ichigo looked at Orihime who was biting her bottom lip out of guilt and shame. She cleared her throat a small blush covered her cheeks.

"We have some specials going on. We have a lamb chimichanga, with a side of rise, beans, or our famous family soup. We also have our fish taco's with potato tortillas and that comes with the rice and the soup, That one's my favorite…"

"I'll have that then." Ichigo said, not thinking about how fish would taste wrapped in a weird potato concoction.

"Do you have anything that's not made in oil?" Neliel asked, completely rude.

"Of course. Some of it we put in Swiss water." Orihime quickly covered her mouth, shocked at what she said. Ichigo looked at Neliel, who looked like her head was about to pop. Ichigo couldn't contain himself anymore. He laughed, out loud making Renji jump and stare at his friend with a look of true disbelief. Orihime couldn't help but stare either. Even when he laughed his eyebrows were furrowed. Seeing Renji's stare, Ichigo stopped laughing, putting his hard expression on again as if he hadn't laughed or even smiled since birth.

"What?" Ichigo asked, trying to seem confused by his friends look.

"I'm gonna go put your order in." Orihime yelled, panicked, and walked as fast as she could toward the Kitchen.

"We should complain. That was unbelievable. She just kissed her tip goodbye. Maybe even her job!" Neliel screamed waving her hand in the air. Ignoring Ichigo completely.

"What a bitch, right Renji?" Lisa asked, curling closer into the red head's side.

"Yeah sure." Renji said, trying to turn to watch the waitress walk away then back at Ichigo. "Hey Ichi-" Before Renji could finish his sentence a cell phone rang again. This time Ichigo pounce on it. Flipping it open before even looking at the ID.

"Kurosaki… Yeah Keigo? Uh-huh… Well, I'll leave right now. Be there in five minutes… No it's not a problem... If I have to be there, I have to be there." Ichigo hung up the phone and slid out of the booth.

"Where?" Renji asked, suspicious.

"Ishida building."

"Tonight? They are working on a Friday night?" Renji asked, frustration in his voice.

"I know, can you believe it?"

"No."

"Meliel, it was great meeting you."

"Neliel."

"Like I said, and you too Lisa. I apologize for leaving, but…" Ichigo paused, not knowing how to continue, instead he just turned his back and left. Listening to Neliel blow up behind him. He almost felt bad for leaving Renji with her… Almost.

Be made a beeline for the door. As he leaned in for his coat he put his phone down on the counter of the bar. Having his coat he looked around one more time for Orihime. She came up behind him.

"Everything okay?" She asked, and watched him jump.

"Oh, hi, yes I'm fine. I just got called away for work." He pulled his coat on and patted the letter in his pocket. _Good, still there._

"What about your… wife and her friends, are they-"

"Oh God!" Ichigo shouted in disgust. "She's not my wife, or girlfriend, or friend, I can't even remember her name… and yes they will be staying."

"Oh…" Orihime walked over to Rangiku who was bagging up a to go order "Rangiku, what is that?"

"Lamb Chimi with soup for pick up." Orihime took the bag and handed it over to Ichigo.

"Here it is…" She took a second to read the tag, then felt a bead of sweet fall down her brow. "Martinez-sama. Since it took so long it's on the house. So… please come back again." She smiled, and confidently walked away, and straight into a table. _Oops…_

.

.

.

It had started to rain while he was in the restaurant. How he hated the rain. He lost everything he loved when I rained. First his mom when he was young, then his wife. It was a short drive to his favorite place. It was the Yamamoto building. His very first. He loved the place so much that when he was done they let him keep a key to the roof where he had a small covered area for the workers to take a break under. It rained until he got under the metal covering, then he was relieved to find silence.

He stabbed into his chimi with the plastic fork he found in the bag, suddenly very glad he wasn't given the potato taco instead. It was delicious. Slowly he felt the letter in his pocket again, pulling it out half way, before letting it go. He finished eating, and put the rest back in the bag for Kon to eat when he got home. He took a deep breath of the fresh, wet air. He got up and stretched before sitting back down on the table of the picnic table and pulled out the letter. Carefully he opened it. He noticed right away that the hand writing belonged to a woman. She had to be younger, it wasn't as matured as his wives was.

_...Umm… hello._

_I hope this letter brings you comfort._

_ I have been sick all of my life._

_ I was never able to hold the joy of life because I lived in a haze of death._

_...  
_

_I want to tell you how sorry I am for your loss. _

_How much I regret my life being because of _their_ death._

_ I know you have heard it before for people you know._

_ People who knew _them_. So, I wont..._

_ I will tell you something that nobody else can. _

_I awake each day feeling the gentle rhythm the heart that beats inside of me._

_ It is strong and it is filled with all of the love and joy I could ever give._

_ A part of that love is for you and your family…_

_..._

_It's strange...  
_

_I have always loved the rain. _

_I used to think: if I were the rain that connects the sky and the earth, _

_which can't meet and touch any other way,_

_ would I be able to connect and hold onto someone's heart? _

_So that we can connect even though we have never met?_

_ I don't need to be the rain._

_ This heart beats like it used to beat in the heart of the person who loved you and you loved all the same. _

_We are connected. _

_~~Thank you for making me the rain._

_.  
_

Ichigo flipped the page over to looked on the back, no signature. He looked up at the stars, trying to feel what the stranger was talking about. Was he connected? Like the earth and the stars during the rain…

He hated the rain.

He let out a long sigh and ruffled the back of his orange hair.

"That's ridiculous." He looked at the letter in his hand for what felt like forever. He sighed again, his eyebrows furrowed deeper. He folded the letter and put it in his breast pocket. He felt the folded paper through the thin cloth of his shirt.

"Rukia…"

.

.

* * *

to clarify

...

I like Nel so please don't hate me

i just needed a character that looked hawt

and give them a personality Ichigo would hate.

Again

Love Nel

DX

.

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**

P.S.

Sorry for errors I will try and go back to fixed them later.

T_T


	4. Chapter 4

**Return to me**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

**Authors Note:**

Updating goddess over here, huh?

* * *

"Keigo!" Renji yelled running after the foremen, waving his hand in the air trying to draw his attention. The man in question dismissed the workers next to him and walked to meet his boss half way.

"What's up Renji?"

"What were you guys doing at the Ishida building last night?"

Keigo just laughed "Me? Work on a Friday night? It's bad enough Ichigo's got us working weekends."

"Then why did you call him?"

"Oh I got the cement guys to get off their lazy asses and do their job. Then he asked me to call him again just to call. It was weird but I guessed he was trying to find an escape route." Keigo's smile grew, "Dude did he ditch you?"

"Not before totally pissing off my date and his." Renji crossed his arms over his chest and talked to the side. "Then I got stuck eating his disgusting taco like thing."

"If you ask me Renji, your ruined date should be the least of your problems."

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you didn't see it? How could you miss it?" Keigo mocked pointing towards the area they had designated for their tractors to park. Right on the side, was a large black Cadillac. Renji's eyes opened and shot and he ran to the trailer.

He through the door open. "Ichigo, your dad is…" Renji froze watching the two grown men pulling at each others shirts. They had both frozen and stared at him, their fists still brought back ready to punch.

"Hello Renji!" The older man greeted before his sons fist made contact with his cheek. The man fell to the ground shaking the trailer. "You took the opening, very good son."

"Shut the hell up old man! You haven't seen me in almost a year and you great me like this? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"So Renji have you been keeping my good for nothing son out of trouble?" Isshin asked, standing up, no longer seeming to care about fighting his son, or nursing his wounds.

"Wha? Oh, yes sir."

"Hey don't just ignore me." Ichigo growled.

"So Renji, you think you can take over for my son while we catch up?" Isshin's serious eyes gave Renji a shiver.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Just… don't destroy the office." He slid out of the trailers, his face covered in sweat. Damn that old man had a stare.

Isshin flopped down in a chair, watching his son pour himself over blueprints, budgets and diagrams. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes and the light Masaki, his late wife, gave him at their wedding.

"Ichigo, son, you have to slow down." He lit the cigarette and inhaled its toxic fumes. "You are working to hard."

"Yeah well…" Ichigo started, then realized he had nothing to chastise his father for. "Whatever you should quit smoking."

"I have," his father smiled, "Three times."

"Why are you here?" Ichigo asked, turning to give his father his complete attention. "I thought I told you to call before you come to visit."

"I did call, last night."

"I didn't…" Ichigo stopped. Last night he had lost his phone.

"This beautiful sounding young woman picked up. So naturally I thought I had the wrong number. She asked me 'are you calling to talk to that orange haired guy?' She told me she worked at some restaurant and forgot your phone there."

"Did she sound young? Copper hair?" Ichigo said, shocked by his apparent excitement. His father laughed.

"It was a phone call I didn't ask her to send pictures." Isshin watched his son slump back into his chair. "I don believe my son has a crush on a waitress."

"I do not! Anyway thanks for telling me where my phone was. I thought I left it on the Yamamoto building."

"You went there last night?" The aura of the room went dark "Was it Masaki or Rukia."

"Rukia." Ichigo took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to his father.

"This is some letter. Has you called to try and find her?"

"No, that's ridiculous." Ichigo said, taking the letter from his father and neatly folding it and put it back n the place by his heart.

"If you really are connected like she said, maybe you will find each other anyway." Isshin stood, stretching out his old bones. "You want me to get your phone, son?"

"No dad I got it, I'll swing by later and pick it up."

.

.

The Inoue house was loud as it always was. The four bedroom house sat on a nice street in a descent neighborhood. Both the houses next to them were for rent. Rumor had it no one could stand the noise.

Jinta was in front of the TV with Karin playing yet another round of Wii baseball. Chizuru and Yuzu were busy trying to compose a song on the piano that was just annoying enough to make Sora want to kill himself, but not them. Ururu was sound asleep in her high chair, already used to the racket at such a young age. Rin was sitting on his father's lap at the kitchen table, shuffling through the pictures they had taken at the zoo, while Tatsuki prepared dinner.

"And here are the baby pigs, see the mommy has ten baby bottles coming out of her tummy." Rin said happily shoving a cookie in his mouth.

"That's great…" Sora said, turing his head to the family room "Stop with the piano!" When they didn't stop he growled in frustration. "Tatsuki…"

"Hey I'm not playing it." she replied dryly.

"And this is the Gorilla. Mommy said it looked like you."

"I did not." Tatsuki said, trying to sound mad and not laugh.

"Oh, really? Did you go and see the elephants?"

"Watch it Sora." Tatsuki glared. Picking up the crying Ururu. She patted her daughters diaper and felt it was moist. "Sora, Ururu's wet."

"I'll change her." Orihime chimed, just walking into the kitchen.

"It's okay, Hime, I got it." Sora said, not moving a muscle.

His sister took his child into the nursery down the hall. As soon as she was out of eye sight Tatsuki smacked her husband on the back of his head. Sora paid it no mind and looked back to see it if Orihime was out of ear shot.

"Look, Tatsuki… Jushiro is coming by tonight. I thought he'd come meet Orihime, y'know…"

"Jushiro the MONK?"

"Former monk."

"How do you become a former monk. Sora? She will find someone on her own Sora."

"How? She's always here on her nights off. Look, he has about as much experience as she does. Where are you gonna find a guy like that?"

"Who would want to?"

"He's a nice guy."

"It's really hard to dance, when there's nobody leading."

Orihime walked back into the room, instantly noticing the uneasy feeling around her brother and his wife. She put Ururu back into her highchair.

"Is everything alright Tatsuki?"

"Fine." Sora replied with a smile.

"No. Sora invited someone over for dinner as a blind date for you." Sors lost his smile and he gave his wife an exasperated glance.

"When? Tonight?!"

"It's not a date, it's just dinner."

"I need a scarf or some makeup!"

"Don't worry. I told him you had come work down."

"What?"

"She's not a car Sora."

"It's okay, he understands. He's a monk for god sakes."

"A MONK?!"

"Ex-monk!"

"Oh my god!" Orihime grabbed her forhead, not knowing how to deal with what was happening."

"Auntie Orihime." Rin asked looking up at her with big eyes. "Do you hate monks?"

"No, honey."

"Good, cuz if you do you are gonna come back as a slug."

"No one's turning into a slug." Sora growled. "Christ, you try to help someone…"

The door bell rang, making the tension grow.

"Oh shit, Ukitake-sama is here." Jinta said from the front window.

"Jinta don't you dare talk like that."

"Don't worry mom, dad said no one is gonna turn in to a slug."

Ururu started to cry again. Orihime was running around looking fro something to cover her chest with. Kairn and Jinta had started a fight in the living room, and Yuzu and Chizuru were still playing on the damned piano.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Sora yelled before pulling the front door open. His eyes doubled in size.

Ukitake stood on his front step still clad in his Buddhist robes. Sora stuttered at the sight. Tatsuki who could see the whole thing from the kitchen banged her head against the wall.

"I'm not used to being without it yet." He said weakly, a smile across his lips.

.

.

.

The music at the bar pumped in Renji's ears. This was his domain. She smiled at the two beautiful women nest to him and held up a finger, asking them to be quite for a moment, while he talked on the phone.

"Ichigo, dude, where are you? You ran away last night and now you don't show tonight, what the hell? I've been sitting here for two hours…. No I'm alone." He smiled waving at the pretties.

.

Ichigo walked around his room, ear pressed against his shoulder so he could talk and get ready at the same time. The bulky land line wasn't helping much.

"I'm sorry Renji, I'm just not feeling up to it…. Yeah 'again'… I'm… I'm watching the game…. The score?" Ichigo looked at the TV and panicked because it was. He looked around quickly and couldn't find it. "…uhhh…" He chose a safe lie. "Cubs are loosing."

.

The front door opened and Toshiro came in with Kon. He took the leash off the dog, looking around the entrée for Ichigo. The person he was searching for came down the stairs wearing khaki pants, white v-neck tee over a black top, with a dark purple button up over it. Ichigo almost looked younger in the get up.

"Hey Kurosaki-san. Kon ate something. I couldn't get to him. I think it was a rib bone."

"Is that right, kon?" The dog laid down, looking exhausted.

Ichigo took his keys and his wallet off the table by the door. He took a quick look at himself and sighed. He was simply going to get his phone. Why was he so nervous? He took ten dollars out to pay the teen.

"My mom made you another lemon cake too. I put it in the trash for you."

"Thanks. I'll give you twenty bucks to eat it."

"No way, there are easier ways to make money."

Ichigo smiled a little and opened the door to leave. He turned around his nerves getting the best of him. He looked at his next door neighbor.

"How do I look."

Toshiro was taken back by the question and blurted out the first word that came to mind.

"Tall."

"Tall?"

"Yep."

"Thanks…" Ichigo sighed and left, Toshiro and Kon watching him leave through the window.

.

.

Orihime was where she belonged. Home at Hueco Mundo. She walked out onto the terrace from her bedroom. She had gotten home from the catastrophe an hour ago. She took a nice relaxing bath and decided to call her best friend to talk about what had happened. She left so quickly they didn't have time to talk about it. She felt a cool breeze through here nightgown and held her shower cap f the breeze wouldn't sweep it away.

"Tatsuki… It was fine. He was a nice guy." Orihime sighed and watched a couple locked in and embrace across the street. "Did you notice how afraid he was to let me lift anything?… I'm not being ridiculous. Once a guy finds out they think I'm… broken or something." She sighed then instantly brought herself back up. "But it's okay! I am one of the LUCKY ONES!"

.  
"Is that Orihime? Can you tell her I am sorry about tonight?" Sora asked, Tatsuki putting his finger on his lips, and smiled at him. Tatsuki picked up the toys scattered all over the house and was putting them in the big bucket they had for them all.

Sora picked up Jinta from his resting spot on the couch, intending to take him to bed. He took a step back and planted his foot on a squeaky toy. The house froze. Neither Tatsuki or Sora wanting to risk the explosion that might happen…

Jinta's eyes opened slowly… then

"AHHH! MOM!" He screamed, not liking being woken up.

"God damnit!" Sora cursed, running up stairs with his son under his arm. From on top of the stairs Tatsuki could hear her son yell with a jubilant voice.

"God Damnit!"

"Jinta!" both his parents scolded.

Chizuru popped her head out of her room, her hair messy and eyes tired.

"Daddy can I have some water?"

"No! Everybody is going to bed. FOREVER! Tatsuki!"

"I have to go. And Orihime, it's not luck. It's fate."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Short chapter I know.

Sorry.

I will update as soon as i can.

.

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


	5. Chapter 5

**Return to me**

**

***

**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

***

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

***

**Authors Note:**

Sorry for late update I have been busy making amv's

XD

So thank you Sybil Marvin for black mailing me.

XP

Also thank you for everybody who has added this story to their favorites

and/or left reviews.

I really love hearing from you

so please continue to review

On with the Story.

* * *

It was times like these when Ichigo was driving down the road in the middle of a mid April storm that he remembered the saying "April showers bring May flowers." When he was a child he believed it meant that if he showered multiple times a day in April the following month he would be paraded with gifts and flowers. But not tonight. His thoughts were on a sadder memory. The memory of a starry early April night when Rukia and Ichigo danced to Dean Martin's Return to Me -their song- under a white gazebo covered in flowers and sparkling Christmas lights. It was there fist dance as husband and wife.

His eyes wandered and landed on his left hand, white knuckled, as it gripped the steering wheel. His golden wedding band shined in the light of the street lamps, filling his soul with guilt. When he made it to a red light he fought with himself as to what was the right thing to do. Eventually he convinced himself to grab the ring and pull with all his might, and jerk the ring from the place it had never before left. Instantly he felt naked and ashamed. What would Rukia have said is she was here to see him?

He looked down at his finger, bare for the first time in five years. He sighed at the pale ring of flesh the lack of sunlight left on his tanned hand. Even if he took the ring off it would stay with him. He slipped the ring back home, where it forever belonged. He looked straight down the road ahead of him. At this moment he would decide. He could take a right and go straight home, or he could continue forward and into the unknown.

Again his hazel eyes fell on the shining gold band, this time begging his wife to tell him what to do. He needed a sign. Before one could arrive, a car horn behind him blared. He looked up, saw the green light, and slammed on the gas. He looked at the ring again and saw it sparkle. Fate sure as hell had a way of sneaking up on you.

.

.

.

The angelic voice of Frank Sinatra rang through the empty restaurant. Empty but for a group of old men set up at a round table in the back, enjoying their bi-weekly poker game. Once again the sounds of bickering broke out, almost suffocating Frank's gentle symphony.

"My, my. Starting up so soon?" Ichimaru Gin, his voice snaked through the room and calling Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's fight to a halt. Old age hit Ichimaru early in life. First his hair turned gray when he was just in his thirties, then it hit his eyes. Old, but still a man of pride, he refused to wear glasses. So he walked around with his eyes in a permanent squint. He slumped down in his seat tired from a long day's work. Who knew retirement could be so hard?

He nodded at Aizen, signaling for him to deal the grinning man in. Aizen looked the youngest of them all. When the four of them left America for Japan, they all had their get rich quick schemes. Aizen, being an expert planner, was the only one who made it. So when old age started to hit him, he found the best surgeon he could and fought it off. The three buddies would joke -behind his back of course- about how much of him was still human instead of plastic.

Without word or warning Ulquiorra stood and went to the door.

"Was it something I said?" Gin asked, looking somewhat hurt.

"What's the matter Ulquiorra?" Aizen didn't look up from the cards he shuffled in his hand. Grimmjow didn't voice a question of his own, but stretched across the table and grabbed a fist full of Ulquiorra's poker chips.

At the door, Ulquiorra met a mop of messy orange hair. Ichigo was snapping his fingers and clapping his hands together while he rocked from the balls of his feet to his heels. Clearly he hadn't noticed Ulquiorra open the door.

"You, son," Ichigo jumped at Ulquiorra's monotone voice. "are either very late of very early."

"Yeah…" Ichigo drawled, sheepishly, ruffling his hand in his hair. "I'm actually here because I got a call about my cell phone."

Ulquiorra didn't reply, he simply turned and walked back into the restaurant… but he didn't close the door either… Taking another leap of fate, he followed the pale old man inside, closing the door gently behind him. As far as he could tell by the man's blank face, he seemed to approve.

"We have a lot of cell phones. I personally don't understand the things. In my day things could wait until you got home."

"Yeah I guess a lot of things can…" Ichigo replied, vaguely paying attention, as he tried to look in the back for the waitress. "So you are closed for the night? Waiters, waitresses, busboys… all went home already?"

"Cell phones have too many gadgets. My grandson plays those television games on his."

"A young waitress called about my phone…" a bead of aggravated sweat was starting to form on Ichigo's brow.

"A phone is for phone calls, that's what I think."

"No argument there." Ichigo replied, giving up. It was clear the old man was the only one there. He would get his phone and go home. Clearly it was never meant to be with him and the waitress.

"No doubt your wife is waiting for you in the car…"

"No, sir, no wife." Ichigo suddenly wanted to go home a lot more than before.

"Now why would that be?" Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks and turned, noticing Ichigo jump again.

"She… she died."

"Oh?" the old mans face filled with emotion, and his lips turned upward slightly. "Isn't that some news?" Ulquiorra put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and led him to the back where Aizen was still shuffling.

"Who do you have there, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow raised a brow and gave the nervous, confused Ichigo a once over.

"This is…"

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo stammered out, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"His wife is dead." Ulquiorra added. Instantly everyone at the table stood and reached out to take his hand. All of them seemed way too glad to hear about his wife's death. He leaned back and eyed the door. He could get a new cell phone, right? Plus they were old, he could out run them.

"Take my seat." Pale hands pushed down on Ichigo's shoulders, slamming him into the hard wooden seat. "I'll go retrieve your phone."

"Great." Ichigo moaned. Oh Lord he was trapped. Mentally he cursed the Kia that honked at him.

"You look familiar." Ichigo leaned back as the plastic man introducing himself as Aizen leaned forward.

"I-I do?"

"What do you do Kusosaki-san?" The man named Gin asked.

"I'm a building engineer."

"Kurosaki designs!" Grimmjow seemed excited about his revelation. "You designed that building on ninth street."

"No that was my father. My greater known designs are…" He stopped to think about it "The building on Aoi and the Urahara complex."

"My daughter loves the Urahara Complex she always holds her graduation ceremonies there."

"Oh no…how'd they wrap you up in all of this madness?" A lovely older gal asked from the door to the stairs. All of the men at the table stood at her presence and Ichigo rushed to join them. She waved them off and they all sat. Traits of an older generation.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. His wife is dead." Gin introduced, pointing at the young man.

_Why does everyone keep saying that?_

"Really, now?" Rangiku beamed. "Well have fun tonight honey!" She wacked him on the back, stronger than he thought an older woman could. "Now who's taking me home?"

"You live three doors away. If anything happens whisper and we will be there in a flash." Grimmjow groaned when Rangiku's hand came in contact with the back of his head.

"I will escort you home." Ulquiorra reappeared, taking Rangiku's bag and walking her to the door.

_What about my phone?_

As soon as the green eyed man was gone, Ichigo was bombarded with one question after the other. He didn't know how much time had past before Ulquiorra had returned, but by the time he did, Ichigo, kind of, didn't want to leave. Kind of. He was having himself a good time. Kind of. He was even going to walk home with a nice pile of money, too.

"Ulquiorra have I ever told you I hate you? This kid has cleaned me out!"

"It was your fault you kept betting, Grimmjow." Aizen smirked.

"I agree with Aizen." The pale man said.

"You would."

"Come, Come now, this is just a friendly game of cards." Gin put his hands up in protest just as a blood curdling scream sounded from the floor above them.

Ichigo's protective instincts, having been with a woman most of his life, kicked in and he bolted straight to his feet, knocking his chair back and over unnoticed. The scream stopped and was followed by fast and loud steps making there way from one side of the building to the other and then down the stairs. The other men seemed unfazed, and just looked up to follow the footsteps straight to the door next to their table. The wooden "employees only" door slammed open and Ichigo instantly turned fire engine red at the sight before him.

There at the door, frazzled, in a shower cap, strawberry pajamas and a bath robe was the girl he was fighting with himself over. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the mangy woman. Even in her chaotic state she still looked dazzling, comedic, but dazzling all the same. Why? Sure he was no idiot, she was a beautiful woman. Her cream colored skin, her big gray eyes, and her long amber colored hair, he knew was hiding in that cap of hers. Not to mention her perfect hourglass figure and generous chest. She was a fantasy in itself. A night with her would make most straight men ready to die happy. But he was a man who loved his wife more than anything. He usually just looked at women as women. Not like he looked at Rukia, not like he was looking at the gray eyed vixen standing breathlessly at the door.

"Grandpa!" Orihime gasped, grabbing onto Ulquiorra's arm. "The storm is coming this way! Why didn't you tell me? The flowers are in danger!"

"Orihime, I would like you to meet Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime slowly looked over at Ichigo, who was shyly waving with one hand while he kept the other in his pocket. She paled to a color that rivaled the man in her grasp. "Kurosaki, this is my granddaughter Inoue Orihime."

"We've met, she's the waitress who handled my order last night. You're also the one who found my phone, aren't you?" Ichigo reached out his hand to shake hers. He was hesitant. The second she came through that door his heart started to race and his palms got sweaty.

But when their hands touched, his heart calmed and his nerves disappeared. He couldn't help the relaxed smile that formed at the corner of his lips. Her small hand in his just felt so… at home.

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime." Orihime quickly grabbed the top of her robe to cover her neck. _OH GOD DON"T TELL ME HE SAW IT!?_

"Oh and thank you for the chimi, it was delicious."

"I'm Inoue Orihime." She stuttered out, completely bedazzled and unable to process anything more than her name and his hand touching hers. She just stared at their hands. Grimmjow left out a chuckle but was quickly cut off Aizen's stern glare.

Ichigo chuckled as well. Her reaction to him was priceless. And lord holding her hand took ten years off his shoulders. "That's what I hear."

"Hey, Inoue Orihime." Orihime looked back at Grimmjow and let go of Ichigo's hand. "Your flowers?"

"OH YES!" Orihime ran to the back door and slipped on her shoes. Ichigo's eyes were locked on her every move. Grimmjow flicked a chip through the air, hitting it against Ichigo's nose, breaking him from his trance.

"Why don't you lend the lady a hand Kurosaki?"

"Oh yes, I would hate for Orihime's flowers to die. That would be a real shame." Gin added.

"OH! NO! You don't have to help me! I can do it!" Before any protest could be heard, she was out the door. And all eyes fell on Ichigo.

"Do.. Do you think I should help her?"

"Go!" All of them shouted in sync.

Ichigo's smirk grew and he followed Orihime's path. The second Ichigo closed the door behind him, the four old men plastered themselves against the window, just trying to sneak a peak.

.

.

"Okay, so… Like this?" Ichigo asked, trying his best to fight the wind and keep the cover down long enough to secure it.

"Exactly, you are a real natural, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ahh… "Ichigo froze. "I think I killed it." Ichigo pointed at a plant, it's stem bent where he hit it, Orihime leaned over the island of flowers that separated them.

"It's okay. It will survive." She continued to talk, but Ichigo couldn't pay attention, despite his best efforts.

She was so close to him that he could smell the citrus sent of her soap or her perfume, he didn't care which and didn't spend anytime thinking about it. Her sent mixed with the smell of the fresh spring flowers and the impending rain fall was just too much for his brain to process all at once. He couldn't stop himself.

"Wow, you smell, great,"

Immediately Ichigo regretted the complement.

.

.

.

The woman had a head as hard as a brick wall. Not even his father who was constantly trying to kill him, could land a blow that painful. In truth it hurt a lot, but he was just more shocked about it than anything. Grimmjow seemed to think it was the funniest thing that had happened to him in ages, because even as they waited in the emergency room to get stitches, the teal haired man wouldn't, or couldn't, stop laughing.

The doctor seemed to agree it was a hilarious case, because he kept smiling and telling who ever passed what happened to him. In the end he got four stitches on his lip, where he bit it after her head whacked into his chin. After that he stumbled back and hit a shelf, causing one of the flower pots to fall on top of his head. So there was ten stitches for that, too.

Ichigo looked at the bed next to him where they had Orihime breathing into a paper bag, Rangiku was rubbing soothing circles on the girls back. Her expression was so funny he wanted to smile or laugh, but the right side of his lip was numb and he couldn't move it.

Orihime treated him like he was made of porcelain on the way back to Hueco Mundo. The four men and Rangiku quickly found excuses to leave the two of them alone in front of the restaurant. Despite their hesitation they let him drive home, since he didn't have a concussion. Ichigo was leaning against his truck and watched Orihime look through the first aid kit the hospital gave him to make sure they hadn't forgotten to give him anything.

"Inoue, you have to calm down, you are going to give yourself a heart attack."

"What?!" Inoue's hand instantly went up to the coller of her shirt, and made sure it was closed. Ichigo didn't seem to notice.

"Seriously." Ichigo took the bag out of her hand and tossed it onto the truck hood.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun, I just feel so bad about hurting you!"

"Can I take you out sometime?" Ichigo startled himself with the his own frankness and sudden confession.

"Yes?"

"Is that a question?

"No! It's a yes-yes."

The rain started up, but neither of them moved to take cover.

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

"Pick you up at seven?"

"Yes."

Ichigo laughed, the pain in his lip stopped him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." With each Yes she nodded her head and blinked her eyes in time with its movement. God she was just a big ball of cute and innocent wasn't she?

"You are a difficult woman." She giggled with a dark blush covering her cheeks. Ichigo got into his truck but left the door open so he could keep talking to Orihime.

"Oh, your phone!"

"I'll get it tomorrow." Ichigo closed the door and started the engine, raising a brow when Orihime tapped on his window.

"Kurosaki-kun?" She held up the bag from the hospital. Shyly he rolled down the window and took it.

"Seven?"

"Yosh!"

"Alright then, goodbye Inoue."

"I'll see you tomorrow Kurosaki-kun!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


	6. Chapter 6

**Return to me**

**

***

**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

***

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

***

**Authors Note:**

Well **x3Sn0w** I hope this chapter is what you were asking for.

Thank you everyone I was so shocked

when I answered my email

and I had twenty from .

I am so glad you all love this story so much!

Please review and tell me what you love so much about it!

P.S. I hope you woke up happy SM

* * *

.

.

.

"I guess this is the first woman I have noticed since… Well, not the first woman I "noticed," you know as a guy, but as a man, you know?" Ichigo picked another french fry out of its Wacdonalds container and fed it through a fence. Black wrinkly lips caught onto the fried potato and ate it hungrily. "I guess you don't, do ya, Zabimaru?"

Zabimaru signed to Ichigo. He could tell the apes frustration that he had no clue what it was saying. Without the chart in front of him, Ichigo could only understand the letters "H" and "I". The gorilla just sat down with a sigh. "I'm sorry pal." Ichigo offered him another fry as a peace offering, which was excepted.

"You, know, Zabimaru, I'm building you a great place."

.

.

.

Tatsuki sank into her husbands recliner and sighed. The kids were asleep, Sora was in the shower. Right now, for these few minutes, it was just her. Tatsuki time. She looked at the clock. One A.M. No wonder she was so tired. She slowly closed her eyes and held a content smile on her drained face. Her eyes shot open with the fire of Hell at the knock on the door.

The fact that she pulled herself out of the large cushioned chair was a miracle in itself. She shuffled to the window next to the door and peaked out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" A high pitched and breathless voice sang from the other side of the wooden barrier.

"Me, who?"

"It me! Orihime!" Tatsuki opened the door and laid shocked eyes on the soaking wet Orihime.

"Oh my god, Orihime!" Tatsuki grabbed her shivering arm and pulled her inside. "It's raining outside and you came on you bike?"

"Yeah, I know." Orihime's grey eyes followed Tatsuki as she disappeared into the laundry room and came out with a large beach towel. She shivered as Tatsuki wrapped her up in toweled hug. "Oh no, Tatsuki I can't stay long I just had to tell you…"

"What couldn't you tell me over the phone?" Tatsuki rubbed Orihime's arms. "I mean God, Orihime you could get really sick doing that."

"I had an umbrella."

"A lot of good that did you."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime turned, trying to get back on topic. "You wouldn't guess what happened to me tonight!"

Tatsuki laughed at her friend and sister-in-laws childish enthusiasm. "What?"

"I met someone!"

.

.

.

Ichigo knew something was wrong when he got home. Kon wasn't at the door. It was way to late, or early, for Toshiro to be taking Kon out for a walk. Ichigo held his umbrella in his hand like a sword, ready to slash at any intruders. He round the corner into the living room, and to his surprise saw Kon, sitting on the couch next to a large cardboard box. Kon barked and started to run circles in his seat, trying to nap at a piece of paper someone stuck to his collar. Ichigo ran to the dog, ripped off the paper and shoved Kon of the couch.

_Son,_

_I was cleaning out the storage shed and I found this box with your name on it. It's been a year, I think it's about time you figured out what to do with this stuff._

_Love_

_Dad of the year!_

Ichigo crumpled the paper and tossed it to the ground. _Dad of the year my ass. _Isshin had always called himself that. Kon, much to Ichigo's surprise didn't go back to the door, but jumped up on the other couch cushion and dug his head into the box. Ichigo cursed and pulled the dog out. Kon retaliated by whacking Ichigo with his strong tail.

"Damnit Kon, I…" Ichigo looked at the happy dog, a VHS in his mouth. "Kon, I don't have time to watch some dumb movie!" Kon trotted over to the TV and set the movie down next to the built in VHS port. With all the time the dog spent sulking by the door, Ichigo almost forgot why Rukia loved Kon so much. He was great at imitating human actions. He was probably the smartest dumb dog Ichigo ever owned. Kon jumped up and pawed the movie, rocking the TV stand back and forth under his weight. So Ichigo jumped in to save the day once again.

"Are you trying to make the TV fall over? If it falls and lands on you I'll have to buy a new TV." Kon looked up at him and whined. "Fine I would get up set that you got hurt…" Kon whined again. "What more do you want me to say?" Again that high pitched whine escaped Kon's retriever like jowls. Ichigo sighed and grabbed the movie. "Fine, we'll watch your damn movie, but you're eating in the kitchen tomorrow. Got it?" Kon didn't voice a reply, but ran to the couch and jumped on.

Who was he kidding? Kon was gonna be back to the door in no time, and he'll never be able to pry the dog free. He sighed and flopped down next to Kon, rubbing the spot behind the dogs ear that he loved to be scratched so much. For now, he would just enjoy the company.

.

The movie started and right away Ichigo's heart stopped. It didn't take him anytime at all to remember that day. How Kon was able to pick out that exact movie he would never know. He looked over at the dog who was laying down, his head pointed at the TV as if he had the attention span or the brain to watch and understand the images the TV displayed.

The camera went by a mirror and he could see Rukia's reflection, clad in a Mrs. Claus night gown and camera in hand, making her way down the hallway of their fist apartment together and into their room. She turned the camera just as she reached the door giving him a heart warming view of her in her Chappy Santa hat, and her excited face.

She turned the camera back around showing Ichigo laying spread eagle on their bed, in only his boxers and a blanket. The camera moved too much for him to see what was happening but he knew from her squealing and him angry groan that she ran and jumped on the bed to wake him up, just then. The camera fell to the side of the bed, still pointed at them, but laying forgotten as Ichigo and Rukia wrestled. Finally Ichigo gained dominance pinning her to the bed.

"What are you doing, waking me up like that. You're starting to act like my father."

"But it's Christmas! Christmas always, ALWAYS, needs to start off with a bang." She smiled from ear to ear.

"And what's this?" Ichigo took off her hat and dangled it in front of her.

"That's my Santa hat."

"With bunny ears? Aren't you taking the Chappy thing a little far there, hon?" She huffed and ripped the hat from his paws, and slammed it back down on her head. In the video and as he watched, Ichigo smiled at her reaction. "Why are you all dressed up anyway?"

"Mr. Claus was asleep, I took it upon myself to spread joy and presents to all the good boys and girls of Japan."

"Mrs. Claus, huh?" Ichigo's grin turned cocky as he dipped his mouth down to taste her milky neck. " So did I make the list?"

Ichigo started to franticly look for the remote, their -his- dog didn't need to see this. Where did it go? He just had it didn't he?

"I don't know," Rukia's familiar voice moaned out. "Were you a good boy?"

He stopped his attack on her neck and looked into her eyes. "Oh I think I'm more than just good."

Ichigo, failing to find the remote he **just had**, tried and new tactic and pushed Kon off the couch wanting to get him out of the room. Kon lazily did as Ichigo's prodding hands requested, and slicked off the couch, and back on, stealing Ichigo's seat. It didn't matter though, Ichigo found the remote under the fuzzy brown beast. Just as Ichigo and Rukia started to "start a happy Christmas," Ichigo slammed his thumb down on the fast forward button. He looked at Kon who was looking at him with an almost hurt look.

"You don't need to see that." Kon whined. "What?! Pervert…" Ichigo pressed play again when the video stopped and started again with Ichigo grumpily sitting next to their first tree, wearing her hat, and matching Santa pajama bottoms that Rukia gave him.

"Ichigo I have one more present for you!"

"What? I thought we agreed on only four?"

"Well this one couldn't be helped." Her voice happy chimed from behind the camera.

"Oh God, you're not pregnant are you?" Ichigo's expression dropped and his face paled.

"What? No, but it's nice to see how you would have taken it though." Ichigo looked to the side an annoyed look on his face. "I got you something I know you have wanted, but didn't want to ask me. So close your eyes." She waited until he did, and left the camera on the table, easily showing that Ichigo opened his eyes again when she left. And he tried to look and see from his position what she went to go get.

Ichigo didn't bother trying to make it look like he hadn't peaked when a small puppy came running into the room, and slammed right into his leg.

"What the fuck is this?" Ichigo asked picking it up from the patch of skin at the back of it's neck.

"Canis lupus familiaris, otherwise known as a common domestic dog." Rukia announced with sarcasm, her hands on her hips as she watched Ichigo fight off the brown patch of fuzz.

"I know it's a dog, I want to know what the hell, it's doing in my house."

"It's your Christmas present. I know Zan-"

"I got Zangetsu, when I was six, Rukia. And he only died a couple months ago! You can't just replace him like that!"

Rukia took Kon out of Ichigo's hands and dropped him into a gift box. Then knelt down to her sad husband and took the sides of his face in her hands.

"Ichigo, when somebody dies in this world, and their loved ones don't let them go, they end up unhappy in the afterlife. The sadness of the people that cared for them creates regrets and despair in their hearts. The only thing you can do is be happy and move on. If you don't move on then they wont be able too. So be happy, so Zangetsu can be happy."

"Rukia, he's a dog. I doubt…" Rukia removed one of her hands and slapped it against his cheek.

"It doesn't matter if it's a dog, a cat, or a person. What I said is true for all of them. I know that if I died I would want you to go on and be happy. I wouldn't wont you to be depressed or hold regrets…"

"That wont happen." Ichigo took her hands off his face and wrapped his arms around her, his cheek resting on her chest. "I wont ever let you die."

.

Ichigo couldn't watch the movie anymore. He pressed the stop button and turned off the TV. Kon looked up at him with that same worried expression, and followed him as Ichigo made his way to the stairs. Like always Kon stopped at the door and found his perch there. Ichigo didn't care or even notice. He didn't close the door to his room before he flopped down face first on his -their- bed.

.

.

.

"I don't trust him. He sounds like a freak."

"Tatsuki!" Orihime whined. She was sitting at the dinning room table in one of Sora's big shirts waiting for her clothes to dry. While they waited Orihime told her the grand tale of adventure she experienced with Kurosaki-kun. "Kurosaki-kun was a complete gentlemen and Grandpa even seemed to like him."

"Yeah but Dad liked him, which makes me question his character." Tatsuki snapped her fingers together and grabbed Orihime wrist "Let's Google him!"

"Let's what?!" Orihime gasped out in question as Tatsuki pulled her along and slammed her into the chair at the desk.

"Okay so Kurosaki… what's his first name?"

"Ichigo." Tatsuki blinked. "What?"

"Really what's his name."

"His name is Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tatsuki hit the enter key and held her chin in the palm of her hand. "He's gay."

"Tatsuki, that's not very nice." Orihime looked from her friend to the screen and pointed at a image result of an orange haired boy. He looked much younger in the picture, but Tatsuki whistled and clicked on it anyway.

"Oh, my. If I was ten years younger…" Tatsuki sighed out.

"Tatsuki! What about Sora!?"

"Who? Oh yeah, and if I wasn't madly in love with Sora…" Orihime sighed again and watched as Tatsuki surfed through pictures of Ichigo.

.

.

.

Ichigo's room was dark, but it didn't stop his ring from sparkling in the moon light as he rotated it on his finger. He quickly blinked away the tear that was forming at his eye.

"I'm sorry I let you die Rukia. I promised you, told you that, I would never let you die. I failed to protect you, and you died. You're died because I was to weak to protect you. Goddd…" He grabbed his forehead and slammed his eyes shut hard.

How could he try to be happy when he let her down? Going off and trying to hit on some waitress, someone he had never met, like she never even existed. As if he didn't love her. Like… he wasn't still married to her.

Ichigo felt a shiver up his spine and he sat up abruptly. Somehow the bathroom light came on. He got up, looked around the small adjoined room, and turned back around to go to bed. He stopped, completely frozen in time.

Rukia was on the bed, just like she would have been that night, performing her nightly ritual, and rubbing lotion on to her legs.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo took a step forward, but stopped himself. Rukia was dead. She put her lotion on her night table and smiled at her husband.

"Long time no see, Ichigo."

"How… I'm sleeping aren't I?"

"Yeah, you are." Ichigo sighed and looked down, not noticing Rukia slink off the bed and walk over to him.

"Do I have to wake up then?" He looked at her with hopeful depressed eyes. Rukia didn't reply, she held he hand up to his cheek. He closed his eyes and savored the contact. Even though it was only a dream he could feel her small warm hand on her cheek and the other one in his hair.

He gasped in pain and shouted. Rukia pulled his hair and slammed him into the bed.

"Rukia! What the-" She stopped him. She was straddling his waist staring into his eyes

"Why are you apologizing?" His eyes got bigger, and he looked away in shame.

"It was my fault." He shouted again, Rukia delivering a punch to his right peck. "Oww! The hell!"

"There once was a man who was drowning in the ocean, He prayed to God for salvation. When a boat came and said 'Do you need help?' The man said 'no thanks God is going to save me.'"

"Rukia what is this-" Rukia hit him again cutting him off.

"So the man continued to wait, and pray to God for rescue. Another boat came along and asked if he wanted to be rescued. He said again 'no, God is going to save me.' so again he waited and prayed. Another boat came along and their interaction went the same way. In the end the man drowned and died. When he got to Heaven he asked God, "Lord, why didn't you save me? I asked you and asked you to come and save me and you never came!' The Lord said in reply, 'I sent you three boats.'"

"Rukia what does some dumb child's joke have to do with..." Rukia put her finger on his lips.

"Ichigo, I sent you a car, and I sent you my own words through that movie." Ichigo's eyes grew in shock. "This is your final boat. Don't drown."

Ichigo sat up, calling out Rukia's name, but the room was dark and empty. It was a dream, she was right. He sighed out and fell back against the bed, bouncing with the springs. He looked at his ring again and could almost feel his wife hitting him like she had in his sudden dream world.

"I need to be happy so, you can be happy?" He put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out the worn pink envelope. He had already started the habit of carrying it with where ever he went. "But how can I be happy when you aren't here?"

.

.

.

Orihime laughed at another one of Tatsuki's Ichigo centered jokes. Through the whole night he was all they talked about. The rain hadn't let up in the few hours they sat around the computer and waited for Orihime's clothes to dry, so Tatsuki demanded she drive the her home. Orihime hadn't been in a car driven by Tatsuki since she was 19. She had almost forgotten how crazy her sister in law drove. For that matter she didn't know how much of her laughter was caused by their discussion or how much of it was nervous laughter.

"I'm just saying- for your safety- don't shave your legs, that way you defiantly wont... You know… let it go to far."

"Tatsuki!"

"What! I know what you're thinking, it's only a first date. Remember, honey, I married a first date. You start out planning on being levelheaded and then BAM!" Tatsuki took her hands off the steering wheel and make an dramatic clap. Orihime grabbed on to her seat. "The next thing you know you have your ankles over your head."

"Why would my ankles be over my head?" Tatsuki fought the urge to slam on the breaks and give Orihime a graphic crash course on "love."

"Just… When you're in the moment, suddenly everything a man says becomes stunning and brilliant. Hairy legs are your only link to reality."

"You should needlepoint that into a pillow."

"I should! I kept me a virgin until… well… it didn't…"

.

Orihime and Ichigo walked side by side, his purple button up shirt draped over her shoulders for an added layer of warmth. _God, it smells like him. _Like the perfect gentleman he was, he opened the back gate leading into her garden from the sidewalk. She thanked him kindly as she walked in ahead of him. His hand fell on the small of her back, and a warming chill traveled in every direction of her body starting at the point of impact. She turned to face him to see he plucked a flower from her garden, and with a sexy smile he put the flower in her hair, his fingers traveling along the strands until the ends.

Orihime smiled.

Ichigo gently brought his hand back up to rest it on her warm blushing cheek. Her grey eyes meet his honey brown, and in that instant she is paralyzed with romance. Ichigo, seeing her moment of weakness grabbed her about the waist and pulled her forward. He moved his hand from her cheek to her chin and pulled their lips together in a heated and passionate kiss. He quickly backed her up into the fence.

Oh lord, the effects of such a heated kiss took their toll and she slid down the fence, her legs jelly. Ichigo follows her down, hovering over her in the fresh, damp, green grass. His smile never goes away, as he kisses her once again. Her hands wrap around his neck. She held no hesitation or restraint, enjoying the heat of the moment.

Ichigo's hands related her waist and traveled up her smooth shaven leg, trek over her flat tingling stomach and onto her breast. Surging into the height of passion he grabs hold over her blouse and rips it open. His eyes instantly look down at her scar. His face turns dark and disgusted.

"Wait Kurosaki-kun, I can explain!" Orihime shouted, bringing herself back to the real world and out of her fantasy. It was like a nightmare. She grabbed hold of her chest and looked out side the window. She was home.

"Day dreaming again, Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, a perverted smile on her face. Orihime waved her hand in the air and tried to defend herself, but couldn't. She shyly bowed her head and thanked her friend for eth ride home. She slipped out of the van and grabbed her bike out of the back. She walked the red beat up thing to the fence from her dream and her face flushed.

"Orihime!" Tatsuki called from the van, the window rolled down. "Hairy legs!"

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


	7. Chapter 7

**Return to me**

**Based off:**

the screen play by

Bonnie Hunt and Donald Lake

**Disclaimer:**

I don not own bleach Tite Kubo does

I do not own any rights to Return to me.

Rights to Return to me reserved by MGM studios.

**Authors Note:**

I feel so bad

I wanted chapter 7 to be so good, but i kind of just looks like crap.

I might edit it later unless you all say it's good

Oh I would like to thank **Coldman9** for the song. It helped a lot.

And also **Sybil Marvin** for being awesome

I think it would be safe to dedicate this whole FanFic to her acctually

XD

* * *

He could do this right? Breath in breath out. In with the good air out with the bad. In, out. In, out. In out in out in out inoutinoutinout…

Ichigo stopped pacing and took a seat, realizing he had caused himself to hyperventilate. This shouldn't be that hard. Wasn't asking the girl the hardest part of the whole dating thing? After that it was supposed to be easy. Dinner and a movie maybe? No that was too juvenile. They could go at an amusement park… but by the time they got there, the park would be closed.

Ichigo cursed and threw his head against the back of the couch. The crown of his head hit the wall with a thud. _Why, me? _Today was just one of those days when everything was against you. First he cut himself saving, Kon was being a pain in the ass, never doing what he wanted and practically drooling over everything in the box Isshin brought over. Then his father came by for a surprise visit, he spent hours trying to convince the man to leave. Now? He was waiting to leave to go on his first date since… When was the last time Rukia and him went on a real date? He could only remember that she planned it. She planned most of their dates.

He swallowed his pride and asked Toshiro to come over and asked him what a good first date idea was, the white haired teen just laughed. Needless to say, his visit didn't last long. Should he call Renji? Hell no, was he really that desperate? No he could do this!

He stood up and instantly froze. His reflection, pale and sweaty with anxiety just looked back at him. Should he change? He fought with himself earlier about what was appropriate to wear on a date. Should he dress up, or in casual? He decided in the end to dress casual in a T-shirt, worn out jeans and a nice button up shirt. But what if he was to casual?

_AH, CHRIST I CAN'T BE DOING THIS! _

He mentally smacked himself out of his anxiety and somewhat feminine thoughts. He was going to leave, he had to, before he found anything else to worry about. He would just do what he did with Rukia on their first date. _Show up at her house and see what she wants to do? Yeah, romantic…_

.

.

.

That was it! It was 7:01, he wasn't coming. He must have found out about her surgery. How? He Googled her! How could he have Googled her though? She hasn't done anything worth documenting… Was that it? She hasn't done anything with her life and he has done so much!_ No, no, no! _She may have just met Kurosaki-kun, but she could till he wasn't that type of person. Ichigo was just late. Maybe he got into a car accident on his way over. Orihime held her hand to her mouth and she gasped. _Oh no, not Kurosaki-kun! He was so young!_

The doorbell made Orihime practically jump out of her skin. She raced through the restaurant to the front door -nearly plowing Rangiku over- and threw the door open with just a little to much exuberance. Her eyes watered with happiness and she jumped into Ichigo's baffled arms.

"Oh thank God, Kurosaki-kun is okay!"

Ichigo was to confused to hug her back, that, and he was afraid that if he moved a muscle he would loose his balance and fall over. He definitely did not need more stitches.

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Cause Kurosaki-kun got into a car accident on his way over here and that's why he was late." She buried her face into his shirt, he was thankful, she couldn't see him smiling at her anxiety. It was actually comforting to know she was as nervous and anxious as he was.

_Late? _Ichigo looked at his watch. _It's 7:02..._

"I didn't get into a car accident, and I am only two minutes late." His words were met with only silence, but the frail woman latched to him tensed. He waited for her to talk, but when she didn't he took it upon himself. "I-Inoue?"

"You probably think I am crazy, huh?"

"No, I don't think that. I think you are nervous." Again she didn't say a word. "In-"

"This is my first date. I've never been on a date before and I really like Kurosaki-kun. I don't want you to hate me."

"No shit, this is really your first date?" His face was full with complete confusion. There was no possible way that the girl in his arms hadn't ever in her life been on a date. All at once he felt a wave of pride and compete horror.

He would be the first man to ever take this goddess on a date. He would be the first to kiss her, walk with her hand in hand, and she had no past experience to look back on and say he screwed up or wasn't as good as someone else… But… She had never been on a date before. She was twenty one and had been dreaming about her very first date, building it up in her mind. Could he compete with her fantasy?

The rest of her words leaked into his head rising his heart beat and worry. She really liked him? She barely knew him. What if after spending more time with him, she ended up hating him? Orihime looked up at his panicked face and he instantly froze.

"_Don't worry about it so much son, just go on the date and if it goes well it goes well. If it is a total dud, who cares. You are bound to pick up some crazies before you find one you like." _Isshin's words just played in his head and calmed him down… _kind of. _His expression softened and relaxed, but Orihime noticed his brows still stayed creased.

"I'm sorry," She pulled back, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest. Her head was bowed trying to avoid his eyes. "I bet I scared you, huh? Guys don't like it when girls are so forward and I…"

Ichigo grabbed her shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes. "You did no such thing Inoue." He gave her a small smile. "In a way I am kind of glad you care so much. "

"Really?!" She shot her head up, and on impulse Ichigo leaned back, trying to save himself the pain and hospital bill.

"Really. And, do you want to know a secret?"

"Yes?"

"You have to stop answering with questions Inoue."

Orihime made two fists and held them up at her chest, her face reminded Ichigo a child. She looked so determined. "It's a definite yes, Kurosaki-kun! I am really good at keeping secrets! Like when Tatsuki asked me to keep it a secret that she accidentally left Jinta in the cart at the store once, and I haven't told a soul!"

Ichigo looked at her with faux concern. She blinked her eyes and turned to head to the side. Ichigo was about to tell her what she did when she gasped and buried her head in his shirt again. Ichigo was glad she couldn't see his face. It would probably crush her to seem him fight off a laugh.

He rubbed her back. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone you told me."

"Now Kurosaki-kun wont tell me his secret because I can't be trusted. I crumbled and gave in without torture! If my fellow troops get wind of this I will be stripped on my rank and honor!"

_Rank and honor?_

Ichigo grabbed some of her silky red locks and pushed them aside. Her ear now exposed, he dipped his lips closer to it. His lips where just inches away from her ear when he whispered. "I trust you Inoue." She tensed again, realizing how close they were and how close his face was to her ear. She could feel his breath and it send tingles up her spine. "So I'll tell you my secret. I haven't been on a first date since I was sixteen." Expertly he backed up and avoided collision with her steal skull, for once he was thankful for his father's "training."

"Really Kurosaki-kun?"

He reached up and scratched at the back of his head, a habit he thought he broke when he was in High school. "Really, really."

"Why don't you two love birds get off our porch would yah?" Grimmjow called form the balcony above them, making both their faces turn red and they shot apart, like the slightest contact could burn them.

"We were just about to leave Grimm-san!" She waved.

"If you don't leave soon I'll spray you off with the hose like we do with the dogs!"

Ichigo may not have known the old teal haired man long, but he could tell he was serious. Ichigo reached out and grabbed Orihime's wrist, not knowing where they were going, but dragging her there anyway. "Alright, alright, we're going." Under his breathe Ichigo mumbled "Old bastard."

When they were a few blocks away Ichigo slowed their pace to a slow walk, and he let go of Inoue. He was afraid he had hurt her, but she insisted she was fine. He was starting to think that she was one of those rare people who would always try to make the people around her more comfortable than she made herself. That kind of person wasn't common, so it was refreshing but at the same time, stressful.

"So Kurosaki-kun," Orihime almost sang as she fell in beside him, her hands clasped behind her, a huge smile on her face. "Where are we going?"

Ichigo stopped in mid step and felt that anxiety swell up again, he swallowed hard, hoping to send it back to his stomach where it belonged. "Well you see, I was hoping you had an idea of what you wanted to do, because as previously stated, I am a little rusty."

"Why?" She looked up at him with sweet eyes.

"Why… haven't I been on a date?"

"If you don't want to tell me, you…" She waved her hands nervously in the air.

"No, it was bound to come up eventually…" Ichigo sighed and flopped down on a bench facing an empty park. He stretched his arm out on the back of the bench and looked up at the sky. For the first time in days it was clear, not a cloud in the heavens. Orihime hesitantly sat down next to him, her body and raging heart way to aware of where he placed his arm.

They were quite. Ichigo looking at the sky and Orihime staring at his profile. She was trying to memorize all of his manly features. The way his eyes seemed to shine in even the slightest light, the way his eyebrows never relaxed, and his narrow lips. Then there was the way the heat from his body seemed to seek her out and wrap around her like a blanket and warm her heart.

"Her name was Rukia." Orihime jumped and quickly looked at her lap, embarrassed that she had been staring. "She was the first girl I really liked, you know? Renji and me -Renji was that red haired guy who I was with the other night." Orihime nodded remembering the tattooed redhead. "Him and I started to pretty much fight over her, trying to impress her…" Ichigo laughed and sat forward. "This one time, I full on fought him with these tree branched we found, I won the fight, but Rukia's brother found us and beat me with Renji's stick. He ended up breaking my arm."

Orihime looked into his eyes, and could feel the warmth and joy from his memory. She felt saddened though, because behind the joy that laid on the surface, his eyes held so much pain. Rukia was still a fresh wound, she could tell. She wanted to tell him he didn't have to tell her about Rukia, that she could wait to find out about it, but he stopped her.

"I started going out with her when I was sixteen. She more of less told me I was going to go on a date with her. She ended up dragged me to Chappy World…"

"I loved Chappy World, I went there with my mom when I was young!"

"It was the worst date ever." Orihime lost her happy voice, but Ichigo smiled warmly, staring at a row of ants in the dirt. "But I loved it because I was with Rukia. I proposed to her on my eighteenth birthday and we got married the following April." Ichigo lost his smile, the sparkles of happy memories lost disappeared from his hazel eyes. "She died last year."

Orihime's breathe caught in her throat. She couldn't look at him being so sad. She knew what it was like to loose people she loved. Her father left, her mother died before her eyes. But she had people around her that she loved and loved her that could help her through the pain and heartache. Just looking at Ichigo's face she could see he was shouldering it all on his own. Nobody should have to deal with lose alone.

She kicked her legs in the air and held her hands to her sides, a sweet smile on her face and a sneaky idea in her mind. "Where is she now?"

"What?" Ichigo asked, completely confused by the question. He was starting to wonder what was wrong with her family and their morbid interest in death. "Well I hope she's in heaven, I guess…"

"Not like that silly." She smiled and pointed her finger as if she was about to school him and said "I mean where is she buried?"

"The Soul Society Cemetery, I don't see how-"

"That's great!" She stood up and started to walk away through the park.

"Inoue? Where are you going?!" Ichigo got up and started to walk after her.

"I want to meet Kurosaki-san, and while we are there I can introduce you to somebody too."

"Inoue, the cemetery is closed for the night."

"Where is your sense of adventure Kurosaki-kun?" She smiled and turned around, walking backwards.

"My sense of adventure likes to stay on the right side of the law."

"Well tell it to be a little more adventurous." She turned and ran ahead, laughing when she heard Ichigo swear and pick up his pace. He lost sight of her behind some trees and stopped, to catch his breath.

"Come one Inoue, I'm not going to race you!"

"You don't want to race? Okay then." Stealthily she suck up behind him, unhooked the chain to his wallet and pulled, By the time her noticed the tug on his belt loop she was behind him swaying his wallet back and forth. He looked down to make sure it was his wallet she stole and felt his frustration spike at the confirmation.

"Give it back Inoue." She shook her head and put his wallet in her sweater pocket. "Why not?"

"You said you didn't want to race, so we, more specifically you, are going to chase."

"What?!"

"You want your wallet back, right?" He started to stalk towards her, so she turned and started to run.

She was fast. He thought it would be easy to catch her, since his legs were so long, but he couldn't. A few times she stumbled and he was able to help her up, but she bolted away from him every time, yelling a thank you into the wind. He would never ever admit it but he was actually having a little bit of fun chasing her and acting like a child. When his mom died he stopped doing things like this and started scowling and fighting instead of playing childish games with the neighborhood kids. When he met Rukia they would sometimes do stuff like this, but he was able to catch her faster, since she was so short, and put an end to it quickly. So he never really had the chance to fully enjoy acting rambunctious.

He turned the corner again and saw Orihime start to slow down, to look behind her. It was his opportunity, he sped up and caught her just as she was starting to run again. He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up, to get her running feet off the ground. He couldn't help but smile at her child like laugh and the way she kicked her feet like she could run on thin air.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-kun! You caught me!" She sang between giggles.

"Yes I did." He mumbled into her ear, making her stop laughing and blush a deep red. She instantly became aware of Ichigo's tight grip.

"You can put me down now, Kurosaki-kun."

"Not yet." He said again in an almost sensual voice that made her face flush darker. Orihime blinked and looked down at Ichigo's moving hands. He shoved his hand into her pocket and pulled out his wallet. He held her to his body still while he clipped the chain back to his belt loop and shoved his wallet back into his back pocket. Once satisfied that his wallet wasn't going anywhere, he placed her back onto the ground, waiting until she had her feet stable, before he reluctantly let go of her warm body.

"There." She turned to face him, smiling from ear to ear, and a red hue still heavy on her cheeks. He couldn't tell if it was because of his touch or because of running, but it warmed his heart to see her face flushed and smiling.

_You could wrap her up and sell her in a candy store._

"Are you ready Kurosaki-kun?"

"What?! Please no more running." Held felt dumb for whining, but his legs were killing him.

"Why would we run? We are here." She pointed at the brick wall beside them. He blinked at her in confusion, knowing the entrance had to be four blocks away, at least. "This is the fun part."

Orihime skipped over to the wall and grabbed onto a hole in the wall as a part of the design and hoisted her self up to the ledge and sat down. Ichigo's eyes grew the size of saucer plates his jaw hit the floor. She was breaking into a cemetery?

"Inoue, what are you doing?! Get down here!" He shouted in a stage whisper.

"I am going to visit Kurosaki-san." She blinked at him as if it was completely obvious what she was doing.

"You don't even know where she is buried!"

"Then it'd be a good idea if you came along, right?" She threw her legs over the other side and dropped down, disappearing from Ichigo's sight.

He panicked. He had never broken into anyplace before, but he had to go after Orihime. He groaned and followed her, not needing to sit on the ledge, he just hoisted himself up and hopped over, landing right beside Orihime. She smiled at his presence, but busied herself by looking around, trying to remember where _she _was. She hadn't visited _her _in so long…

"I have a feeling you have done this before…" He mumbled wiping the dirt off his clothes.

"I used to sneak in here almost every night when I was young, It is a lot easier than it used to be!" She happily ruffled the back of her hair and smiled at him.

"Your family sure has some weird ideas about fun…"

"Oh no, Kurosaki-kun, I came here all by myself."

"Why?" He asked, completely confused why anyone would want to visit here at night, almost every night, alone. Grave yards used to scare him as a kid. He wouldn't even come here to visit his mother alone, he always needed someone with him. "What could possibly be here that you wanted to see so badly?!"

Orihime's eyes were glazed and her smile softened, her gaze never met his. "My mother."

.

.

.

Ichigo thought that he would feel guilty for not coming to visit Rukia, and then when he finally did, after almost a year, he came with a date. But when he watched Orihime bend down and clean the dirt off Rukia's grave and introduce herself, he felt warm and… happy?

"Don't worry Kurosaki-san, Kurosaki-kun is smiling still, he is even hanging out with Renji-san. I know he is sad you are gone, and he still loves you a lot, but he is being happy so you can be happy. I can tell…" She looked up at the shocked Ichigo. Her hands were still clapped together like she was praying and she had a sweet smile on her face. "Isn't that right Kurosaki-kun?"

_When somebody dies in this world, and their loved ones don't let them go, they end up unhappy in the afterlife. The sadness of the people that cared for them creates regrets and despair in their hearts. The only thing you can do is be happy and move on. If you don't move on then they wont be able too… I know that if I died I would want you to go on and be happy. I wouldn't wont you to be depressed or hold regrets…_

Everything she said, was it true? He had only seen her a few times, how would she know if he was smiling and being happy for her? Did she really believe that he had to be happy so Rukia could be. She believed the same thing Rukia did?

Memories of the past few days flooded in his mind in seconds. The way Orihime made him feel so relaxed, and how he felt like he had known her for years. The way she made him smile when he kept wanting to frown. The way she gushed and radiated a contagious energy.

The water lady.

The flowers.

His trip to the ER.

Their run…

Was it truly her? When he was around her he was happy, and that made Rukia happy. This was it. This was what Rukia wanted him to do. And God he wanted it too.

He knelt down beside her and mimicked her hands. Ichigo gave Rukia a smile.

"That's right."

.

.

.

They didn't spend much time at Orihime's mother's grave. She said she talked to her mothers picture every night so her mother already knew most everything that was happening in her life. She did say though that she was glad her mother got to meet him. She could tell, deep down, that her mother liked him. They both ended up walking up some stairs and sitting down, side by side on a glass covered hill. From their spot the could see the lights of downtown and the full moon above them.

The wind picked up a bit, giving Orihime shivers, so Ichigo took off his over shirt and draped it over her shoulders to give her a little bit more warmth. Ichigo started pointing out the silhouettes of the buildings had and designed and supervised.

"That's amazing. No matter where we are in Karakura we can look up and see something that you built."

"I had help." He mumbled, somewhat embraced by her praise.

He looked at her, looking at the lights of the city, and didn't want this night to end. She was so surreal, and beautiful. It was like he was in a dream. His eyes looked down and landed on her small soft hands. His fingers twitched to be laced in-between hers.

"Uh… Inoue?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" She asked, smiling at him.

"I… I know this will sound juvenile, but like I said, I haven't really done this kind of thing since I was in high school.. So I was… I was wondering if I could… hold your hand?"

She blinked once and then her smile grew. She held out her hand and gave him a look of complete trust. "Of course."

.

.

.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled ruffling her hair with one hand while Ichigo still held the other. "I have done all the talking haven't I?"

"No, it's okay." Ichigo sighed, looking straight ahead as they reached the gate to the garden, and thus the end of their date.

Orihime's face blushed a deep red at the memory of her day dream and her multiple dreams the night before. It was just like the dream. Them walking hand in hand, his shirt draped over her shoulders, encompassing her with his sent. Ichigo opened the gate for her and motioned for her to go in ahead of her. Consciously she moved ahead of him, grateful that he kept his hands to himself. If he had made that move, she would have freaked out on him. Orihime turned to him, but tripped on the garden hose and fell into his arms. Her face was so close to his, his hands on her waist, her's on his chest. Their eyes just met.

"You okay?"

"Fine… just fine."

Ichigo's face started to lean in closer to hers. JUST LIKE IN HER DREAM! Before she could really think anything through, her hand flew out and slapped against his cheek. Ichigo just stood there, his hand on his now red cheek, completely stunned. Orihime brought her hands to her mouth and gasped in surprise at herself.

"Oh, my God… I am so sorry!"

"I was just going to kiss you. A small peck on the cheek."

"I know, I'm really sorry.. It's just.. I had this dream about you and…"

"It must have been a nightmare."

"No, it wasn't you were really sexy, actually." Orihime said, not think and instantly regretting telling him that.

Ichigo let out a short chuckle, "You had a sex dream about me?"

"No, of course not. Well, it might have been, I don't know… I stopped it before anything happened."

"…uh-huh."

"I didn't want to… I mean… I just met you. I don't really know you and…"

"Sometimes they are better with strangers." Ichigo opened and closed his jaw a few times, wondering if this girl was worth the physical pain.

"Are you okay?" She reached out to touch his face, but he flinched slightly.

"I'm fine really, not the first time I've bit hit in the face." Ichigo laughed a little. "It must have been some dream."

"You ripped my blouse…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"Was it nice?"

"Well it was…" Orihime looked down at her shirt, the one Rangiku picked out despite her protests. "This one actually."

"That is nice."

"Thank you."

"Look." Ichigo took his hand of his sore jaw. "I am sorry for being so forward. In the dream and just then."

"No! You don't need… I mean, I…" She found herself to nervous to continue her sentence.

She stood up on her tip toes and grabbed Ichigo's face, pressing their lips together in a kiss that was unexpected for both of them. She quickly broke off the kiss and stared into his frozen face. "Goodnight."

Orihime bolted, running inside. Her feet barely touched the ground as she fled, leaving Ichigo frozen in time. Slowly a smile spread across his lips and he let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Good night."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**R&R**

**:::MrsMoshae:::**


End file.
